


"That's why, I'll stay with you."

by ZosanIsMyOTP



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OOC, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZosanIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZosanIsMyOTP
Summary: Policeman Roronoa Zoro is chasing a case where a victim has been sniped.Chef Vinsmoke Sanji who's restaurant is just setting up is getting forced into a marriage.A story that evolves around these polar opposites attracting...(Boy × Boy Warning. Don't like, don't read.)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello! Welcome to Mini Baratié! What can I get you today?"  
Sanji put on his best smile for a gorgeous orange-haired woman who walked in to his café.  
"I don't want anything too sweet, but I don't eat too spicy food either. Plus, I have a nut allergy. What would you recommend?"  
She flatly skimmed through the menu.  
"Dare I say, try our perfect breakfast menu. It comes with breakfast cake featuring tangerines, paired with delicious honey yoghurt great for your skin and finishing of with orange juice to hydrate yourself."  
Sanji offered.  
"Oh! Sounds nice. I'll have that."  
"Perfect choice, madamoiselle."  
He said and almost left the table before realising other people present at the table.  
"What would you like?"  
He asked plainly, his voice as flat as it could get.  
"Onigiri."  
Zoro replied with one word.  
"And you, Long nose?"  
"Oi! What's with the attitude, waiter?!"  
Usopp whined.  
"Don't push your luck, I'm the head chef here. You're in my café."  
He squinted his eyes threateningly.  
"Oh, is that where the vain arrogance comes from?"  
Zoro smirked.  
"Oh no! The insolence comes from Moss-headed customers."  
Sanji smiled at him.  
"Seems like you have something to say, Shit Cook."  
"Oh, I definitely do, Marimo-headed brute."  
Sanji and Zoro's foreheads butted against each other in a fight for the last word.  
"Oi, Zoro, don't hit it off with him so soon."  
"We're not hitting it off, Long Nose."  
They both said simultaneously.  
"Doesn't look like that to me!"  
He smirked.  
"Oh! Seems like you have something interesting to say, Long Nose, huh?"  
Sanji looked at him with a nothing less that death inducing demonic glare.  
"If you want to say something then don't be afraid, Usopp."  
Zoro cracked his knuckles.  
"Excuse me"  
Nami called and Sanji instantly turned his head happily towards her.  
"What can I have as a drink with this?"  
"The Perfect breakfast is already accompanied by tangerine juice but you can also select some from the wide smoothie range that we offer."  
"Oi, do you have saké?"  
"You want to drink saké? At breakfast time? If you want to drink saké, you should come at dinner time, alcoholic Marimo."  
Sanji scowled at him.  
"Do you have saké or not?"  
"But I'm not going to serve saké right now."  
"I'm not going to have my saké at your convenience, spiral brow idiot!"  
"Good luck looking for a different café that serves saké as good as mine."  
Sanji smirked at him indicating the confidence that he had in his culinary and entertainment skills.  
"Tch. Just get the onigiri for me and saury for him already."  
Zoro turned his gaze down.  
"Well then, madamoiselle, please excuse me."  
Sanji left for his kitchen and returned shortly with two plates in his hand and one on his head.  
"Here."  
He gently placed Nami's plate in front of her and dropped Zoro's and Usopp's plate in front of them.  
He returned with Nami's juice in his tray.  
"This is amazing! I've never had such delicious food before this!"  
"Hearing such words from your mouth gives me nothing but happiness, madamoiselle. Thank you."  
"I have had better."  
"Huh? What did you say?"  
"Are you deaf now? I said I've had better."  
"Where? Who made it? Who cooks better than me?"  
"A small stall run by a grandpa. He cooks better than you."  
"A grandpa? Don't screw with me! There's no way such a place exists!"  
"You're free to believe whatever you want, so-so chef."  
"Fine. Come to my house 3 days later for dinner."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"I'll show you my best cooking! You dare not utter such outrageous words in front of me again."  
"Oh? Don't get ahead of yourself Shit Cook."  
"We'll see who's getting ahead of themselves, Shitty Marimo."  
They growled at each other.  
"So, where's this grandpa?"  
"Like he would know."  
Usopp laughed and Nami joined him.  
"I'll cut you, Usopp."  
Zoro drew his Swiss Army knife.  
"Oi! Oi! Little Brat! Don't treat you rare customers like that."  
A guy with his tongue hanging out with guns on his hilt entered.  
"Get out, Vito."  
"Oh! Don't get so heated. I just want the money."  
"There's no way I'm giving you any money. Get. Out."  
Sanji stood firmly his hands in his pockets.  
"Think properly."  
Vito said and a few dozens of brutes appeared by his side.  
"Let's take this outside. I don't have money for repairs after all."  
Sanji cracked his neck.  
All of them moved outside and Sanji was surrounded by gangsters around him.  
"Now, don't you think it will be better to hand over the money."  
"No. How you are going to pay for their hospital bills is a little concerning. My condolences."  
"Oh, worried about me, huh? Very kind."  
"Thank you. Now kindly eat shit."  
Sanji snapped as Usopp, Zoro and Nami stood at the threshold. More like Zoro stood in the threshold and Nami and Usopp hid behind him.  
"Party Table Kick Course."  
Sanji smiled to himself, got on his hands and kicked all the brutes that attacked him.  
"Oh, not too shabby for a COOK."  
Zoro smirked. Usopp and Nami just looked at him amazed.  
Sanji took a drag from his lit cigarette while Vito drew his gun. Zoro immediately rushed to him, held his hand back and put handcuffs on him.  
"You're under arrest for money laundering and attempted destruction to life and property."  
Zoro said as he kneeled Vito down.  
"Tch. He didn't need to do that."  
Sanji muttered to himself to hide how he was impressed.  
"Hello, this is officer Roronoa Zoro. I have Vito and his gang. Send the van here."  
Zoro said confidently before turning to his friends.  
"Oi! Nami! Where is this? Where are we?"  
"Say you'll text the address."  
Sanji said as he stepped towards him.  
"I'll text you the address."  
"Vito, huh? Right hand man to Capone 'Gang' Bege. With this we're one step closer to Bege."  
Zoro muttered to himself.  
"Didn't think a wimp like you would be a policeman."  
"Didn't think a pervert like you could fight."  
"What did you say?!"  
The said together as they butted their heads again.  
"You seemed to be pretty close to him."  
"He had arrived quite a few times to ask for money."  
"I'll need you to come to police station with me to issue an official statement."  
Zoro said as he looked at his phone.  
"When? Now? It's time for my-"  
"Sanji-kun!"  
A gang of girls approached him.  
"Oh! Mermaid Squad! What can I serve you beautiful ladies today?"  
Sanji swirled around them.  
They grabbed his hand from either side and walked with him inside.  
Zoro watched him go and could do nothing but stare and mentally facepalm himself.  
The van arrived and the gang was taken.  
Zoro left with the police squad, Nami also went for her accountancy classes and Usopp rushed to Franky's store where he worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji's cafe was now getting busy, but as soon as he thought it was going well, Zoro entered the place in his Police uniform.  
Sanji glanced at him through the kitchen and if this wasn't tempting, nothing was or will ever be.  
The ragged rough sleeves rolled up to his elbows barely accomodating his biceps, showing off his tan skin. The fabric teasing the policeman's broad shoulders and wide chest. The navy blue cap resting on the tuft of his green hair and completed with dark pants that stuck to his tantalising legs, completely mesmerising Sanji.  
"Uh yeah. Please take a seat."  
Sanji said as he appeared, a little rattled, from the kitchen, wiping his hands to his apron.  
"Sure."  
Zoro sat down looking around at the place. It was bustling with people. Everyone along with friends or lovers or siting alone comfortably in the corner in seats that seemed specially made for them. The warm vibe, aroma of food in the air, slow ringing of the wind chimes along with fluttering of magazine or newspaper pages. The place was professional but also fun and comfortable. It was inviting, to say the least.  
"I'm sorry for the wait."  
Sanji came to where Zoro sat for him.  
"Oh, where's all that attitude, huh Shit Cook?"  
Zoro smirked.  
"It will come back once you start being yourself, Dumbass Marimo."  
Sanji smirked back.  
Zoro led him outside to the car. They both got in and started driving.  
"It's the other side, you jackass!"  
"I know, you jerk!"  
"Then go that way, stupid!"  
"Stop talking to me when I'm driving, idiot!"  
"Then drive correctly! You idiot Marimo!"  
"I will if you stop bothering me! You Stupid cook!"  
"If I stop bothering you, you'll never drive right! Don't you know right from left?! What kind of a police officer are you?!"  
Sanji turned the steering a bit after giving the indicator and halted at the side of the road.  
"Oi! What are you doing?!"  
"I'll drive. Get out."  
Sanji set getting up from beside the police officer.  
They traded seats and Sanji got them to the police station within 20 minutes.  
They entered the office and Zoro sat on his table with Sanji in front of him.  
"So, why was Vito asking for money?"  
"I don't know. Since the time I had opened my café there, he just randomly showed up quite a few times."  
"Okay. How many times has he come yet? Any estimates?"  
"About 6-8 times before this."  
"Okay. Any special occasion or anything strange about his arrivals?"  
"Not that I think of. No."  
"Okay. Your name?"  
"Blackleg. Sanji Blackleg."  
""B-Blackleg? What kind of a weird surname is that? Well, whatever. Can I see an id proof?"  
"I-Id Proof?"  
Sanji said as he seemed a little uncomfortable.  
"I think I left my wallet at the store itself."  
"Well, we have no choice. For this to be an official statement, I need to check your ID."  
"Uhm... Well... That's true."  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Huh? Nothing. You just asked for an ID proof. Nothing wrong with that."  
"Yeah, why are you panicking?"  
"I-I'm not panicking."  
"You're too easy to read, Cook. What's the matter?"  
"I-I told you! Nothing! You shitty Marimo."  
Sanji said as he stood up.  
"Fine. Okay. Let's get your ID proof."  
Zoro said as he stood up as well.  
"On second thought, you wait here. I'll rush and get my wallet here."  
"Huh?"  
"I don't want you getting lost again, you stray Moss-head!"  
"I can't just let you go like that!"  
"I'm not running away! I'm gonna come back."  
"Fine. If you don't return within an hour, I'll come to your store."  
"Uh... O-Okay."  
Sanji said and he hurriedly left the station.  
"Oi, you have your wallet in your back pocket!"  
Zoro came out rushing but Sanji had already left by that time.  
"I can't believe how much of an airhead that Dumbass Cook is."  
He sighed, and returned back to his office. Zoro dipped himself into his work but his thoughts were constantly occupied by the beautiful blonde.  
His shiny, smooth and silky hair falling over his face. Those deep royal blue eyes that housed oceans of emotions within them. A lanky, slender yet flexible and strong frame with irresistible sleek sharp and eye-catching pair of legs. All tipped off with a more than fancy dressing sense and delicious cooking.  
Zoro completely forgot about time and realized that the chef hadn't showed up with his wallet.  
He changed and went to his usual gym. After his beastly training was done, he grabbed his duffle bag and decided to pay the cook a little visit.  
"Hey, you there?"  
Zoro asked out loud as he saw the light but no-one was there in the café. That was to be expected since the sign said closed.  
Zoro stepped in nervously.  
"Oi? Cook?"  
Zoro called out yet again.  
"Are you there?"  
He still recieved no response at all.  
Zoro dropped his duffle bag on one of the tables as he looked around.  
He spotted the kitchen lights were on and moved towards the area.  
"O-Oi! Cook! What happened?!"  
His eyes widened in horror.  
The blonde laid there on the ground his whisk near him and all the cream had spilt around him.  
"Oi! Cook!"  
Zoro was quick to respond. He picked the surprisingly light chef and settled him down on a chair. He figured out the entire situation and burst out laughing in irony when he heard the cook's stomach rumble.  
He sprinkled some water on his face.  
"H-Huh?"  
"You okay, now?"  
Zoro asked him as he struggled to open his eyes.  
"Here."  
Zoro slid him a plate of onigiri.  
"What?"  
He asked drowsily, grabbing his forehead.  
"You fainted. Your stomach was rumbling. Here."  
Zoro laughed again.  
"Oh, the irony."  
Sanji chuckled a little.  
"I made these."  
Sanji exclaimed as soon as he took in a bite of the Onigiri's.  
"Yes. Obviously. They're the same ones from morning. I had saved them for dinner."  
"I-I can't eat these!"  
Sanji stopped.  
"Why?"  
"What are you going to have for dinner?"  
"It's not a big deal. I'm a policeman. What's gonna happen?"  
"No. I can't let you be hungry like that. I'll make you someth-"  
Sanji tried to get up but had to sit back down on the chair as his dizzied head wasn't exactly cooperating with him at the moment.  
He slapped his head from both the sides hoping that would fix it.  
"If that worked, we wouldn't need doctors, Jackass Cook. Eat something. Then worry about people."  
Zoro grabbed his collar and made sure he finished all the Onigiri's in front of him.  
"So, should I settle for Shitty Marimo? Or do you have other preferences like Marimo Bastard?"  
Sanji asked him.  
"I thought you heard my name when I was on the phonecall."  
"Nope."  
"It's Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."  
"I'm-"  
"Dumbass Cook."  
"Blackleg San-"  
"Dumbass Cook."  
"Fine. Shitty Marimo."  
"Shut up, Jackass pervert."  
"You shut up, Lawn-headed monster."  
"Says the one who ate my dinner, just now. Such an ungrateful-"  
"Tch. Fine. I'll make you dinner. What do you like?"  
"Anything that's free."  
"Fine. Let's go home."  
"To your home?"  
"Yeah. I can't cook you free stuff here. I have a record to maintain."  
He said as he stood up finally, looking a little less pale and weak than before.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to my wonderful apartment, Monster Marimo."  
"Shut up, demonic love love machine."  
Zoro said annoyed and gave him a scowl.  
"Make yourself comfortable. Sit at the table. Or would you rather have a shower."  
Sanji asked pinching his nose looking at Zoro for the umpteenth time.  
"I'll take the shower, Shit Cook."  
"Good, Moss-head."  
Sanji walked in.  
"What are you doing?! Shoes there! Near the shoe rack! Not inside the house!"  
"Tsk."  
Zoro just pushed his shoes back near the shoe rack and proceeded further behind Sanji. He settled down on Sanji's comfortable sofa and almost fell asleep. He shortly went into the bathroom as Sanji prepared dinner for both of them.  
Zoro stepped out of the shower to see the table laden with foods he had never even imagined he would see.  
"Damn, you sure seem to eat a lot fancy boy."  
Zoro commented taking a seat at the table.  
"I don't eat so much usually. You'd understand if you had even a little bit of brains, Dumbass Marimo."  
Sanji smirked.  
"Here. Now that it's dinner time. You can have saké."  
He pointed lightly towards the tokkuri set beside the large bottle of sake.  
"I assumed you were Japanese when you demanded saké."  
Sanji smiled at him.  
Zoro looked around the table and he saw a myriad of familiar dishes he ate back at home.  
A bowl of rice perfectly shaped, miso soup in a bowl set next to it with Chopsticks beside it. Fried vegetables and tempura in the middle made this meal simple, yet special.  
"Ittadakimasu."  
Zoro joined his hands and reminisced on the nostalgic feeling. He took a bite of the rice that was in the bowl. Delicious, fluffy and lightly seasoned. He put the bowl down and took the miso soup bowl and drank a little. Rich, substantial and wholesome. The rice and the soup immediately teleported him back home.  
His eyes closed the whole time, thinking about everything that he had left behind.  
He tried the tempura and it just further made him glad for coming to the cook's dinner. The tempura was nothing less than perfect. Crispy, golden brown and appetising. Just the crunch that was lacking with the rice and soup.  
Zoro slowly opened his eyes to see am overjoyed cook looking at him happily.  
"What? What are you getting at, huh, Jackass Cook? Want me to put you in jail?"  
Zoro tried to stop the smile that had automatically formed on his lips.  
"For the crime of feeding you good food? Oh I guess I am guilty of the same crime twice then, Shitty Marimo."  
"Tsk. Shut up, Stupid Cook."  
Sanji just laughed at the comment and began eating as well.  
They silently finished their dinner, and sat together drinking saké.  
"You haven't shown me your ID yet."  
"Uh, oh yeah. About that..."  
"What's the matter? Your wallet got stolen or something?"  
"Huh? Y-YES!"  
"Stop screwing around, Cook. You had your wallet back then as well. What's the problem?"  
"I-I... Let me explain."  
"Cook, I'm demanding, as a *police officer*. Show me your ID proof."  
Zoro slightly raised his voice.  
"I-I told you, m-my wallet got stolen. Why don't you find it for me?"  
"Your wallet is in the second drawer from the left near the key hanger thing. Am I wrong?"  
Zoro's unwavering gaze made Sanji visibly uncomfortable.  
Zoro stood up and went up to the drawer only to be blocked by Sanji.  
"Y-Yes, you're correct. M-my wallet is here, B-But my ID isn't-"  
"Cook, move."  
"You have the right to remain silent, but anything you say will be held against you in the court of law."  
Zoro said and Sanji was left with no choice.  
He opened the drawer, pulled out his wallet and handed Zoro his driving licence.  
"Huh? Do you have a computer?"  
Zoro asked immediately on looking at his ID.  
"Y-Yeah. It's there."  
Zoro rushed to the laptop turned it on and logged in to his FBI database.  
"That's why I didn't want to show it to you."  
He said nervously.  
"You're shown to be deceased! 16 years ago!"  
"Yeah. My father did that."  
"You thought you could get away with this?"  
"Well, if I could get adopted by someone I could share their surname, right?"  
"So, instead of 'Vinsmoke' try putting in 'Blackleg'."  
Zoro did as he said and found about his father's name Redleg Zeff and everything.  
"Don't you have an ID that has Blackleg on it? Rather than Vinsmoke? First of all, how stupid are you?! Why would you get an ID that says Vinsmoke Sanji?!"  
"It was manipulated, from inside the system."  
"You're not the same person anymore! What the fuck?!"  
"I'm sorry, okay? I'll get this one changed as well."  
"This creates a problem for the statement. Taaka. You're so high maintenance, Fancy Eyebrows!"  
"Shut up, Stupid Marimo!"  
"Fine. Now do one thing. Apply for an official name change in your ID, and submit that form that "the name-change is being processed" and give me a photocopy... No. We can't do that either. Wow you're in quite the situation."  
Zoro pondered over what to do but soon shut the PC down.  
"W-What happened?"  
"Should I arrest you for faking identity and lying to a police officer, or, should I help you out of your situation?"  
Zoro thought as he laid back in the chair.  
"I can help you reach 'Gang' Bege if you want, but only in exchange that you help me."  
"And how's that?"  
"Because he's after me because I may not be accepted by my father, but I am still a Vinsmoke. He has lots of uses for me."  
"Is that why Vito came around often?"  
"Yes. With all different kinds of offers."  
"Offers?"  
"He once came with an offer to help me assassinate Vinsmoke Judge, in return of protection from the Government."  
"You're quite important then, pretty boy. The Vinsmoke royal family is where most of our weapons come from."  
"This is a problem."  
Zoro closed his eyes, walked to the comfortable couch after grabbing the bottle of sake and dropped down on it gulping down the bottle.  
Sanji looked for a response in him. Any response. Good, bad, tense, anxious, happy, relaxed, anything— but Zoro's face remained neutral. As expressionless as a human's face could be.  
"So? What now?"  
"I don't know man. Thinking too much is troublesome."  
Zoro scratched the back of his head.  
"A-Aren't you a police officer?"  
"So? What's that got to do with anything, stupid cook?"  
"Think a little, Idiot Marimo!"  
"I'm a policeman, not a detective, Ero-cook."  
"W-What?!"  
"I'm sure even that long and boring ass rulebook doesn't even say anything on this situation."  
Zoro chuckled a little which made Sanji sigh out on exasperation and he dropped on the sofa.  
"Ow! Watch where you're sitting Jackass Cook!"  
"It's my sofa! You're in the way, Dumbass Marimo!"  
Sanji pushed his legs off the sofa.  
But Zoro had this thing disease called 'turn-everything-into-a-competition-until-you-get-to-do-whatever-you-want' chronic disorder that didn't allow him to let things go or act like an adult.  
Sanji dropped down on the sofa, his head hung back.  
"What?"  
He turned his head to Zoro who placed his legs on Sanji's thighs just like they were before Sanji sat down.  
"Nothing. My legs were there before you came. So, it's natural they get to stay there."  
"No, they don't."  
Sanji pushed his legs off again which was of no use.  
"Yes. They do."  
Was what he heard before Zoro put his legs back where they were.  
"No. They. Don't."  
Sanji's curled brow visibly twitched with annoyance.  
"Yes. They do."  
Zoro put them back, forcefully, this time.  
"Ow! What is your problem?!"  
"Nothing! You're in the way!"  
"Your legs are in the way!"  
"They were there before!"  
"But now I am here!"  
"That's the problem!"  
"What's more important a living breathing person's space or somebody's legs?!"  
"Legs, if they're mine."  
Zoro yelled out.  
"Wow. You're not just rude, you're unreasonably stubborn as well."  
"Well, you're not very different yourself! Jackass Nosebleed Chef!"  
"What the fuck did you just say to me, you Dumbass Lost Policeman?!"  
"Didn't you hear me, Curly-brow?"  
"I tend to not pay attention to idiots, Marimo-head!"  
"You wanna go, huh?"  
They grabbed each other's collars and hit their foreheads against each other, growling and eyeing each other like wild dogs.  
That's when the doorbell rang.  
"Huh?"  
Both of them looked that way. Both of them left each other's collar and Sanji moved to the door.  
"This is for you, and please sign here."  
The guy handed him the envelope and Sanji signed.  
He closed the door and tossed the letter into another pile of letters that he had recieved.  
"What is it?"  
"Another formal invitation."  
He moved back into the kitchen.  
"Would you mind if I take a look?"  
"Huh? No. Go ahead."  
Sanji said as he just stood in the kitchen and started making something.  
"Make sure to put plums in my Onigiri!"  
Zoro called out as he opened the envelope.  
"Dear Mr. Vinsmoke Sanji,  
You are hereby coordially invited to attend the cele-"  
Zoro broke off and went to the kitchen.  
"I think you should read this one."  
"Why? What is it this time? Celebration of an anniversary? A birthday? Some cheap and lame founding day anniversary or something?"  
"It's a commemoration."  
"Who's is it this time? All of the victims of the wars that these people make profits out of?"  
"Yours."  
"Oh."  
Sanji continued what he was doing without faltering even a single bit.  
"I take that this isn't the first one?"  
Zoro asked looking at him.  
"To hell with commemeration! It's a gathering of people who come and insult a dead child. That's what it is. Commemeration my foot."  
Sanji grumbled about it as he continued doing what he was. His hand was just more jerky, abrupt and violent.  
"Oi, don't get so heated, Cook."  
Zoro said as Sanji just put his whisk back in the bowl.  
He gently placed his hand on the chef's shoulders.  
"Making light of me. That bastard."  
Sanji complained.  
"Come here."  
The policeman grabbed his hand that rested on the kitchen counter and got him along with himself to sit on the sofa.  
"Oi, oi! What are you-"  
"Okay. Now. Close your eyes."  
"What are you planni-"  
"Just listen to what I am saying. Close your eyes."  
Sanji gently shut his eyelids and sat there on the sofa, legs crossed.  
"Now, focus on your breath. Breathe in."  
Sanji took a deep breath in.  
"Breathe out."  
He let out a long exhale as instructed.  
"We're going to do this twice more. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out."  
Sanji did as instructed and looked visibly relaxed.  
"Great. Now rub your hands together and put them on your face."  
Sanji followed.  
"Now open your eyes slowly."  
Sanji opened his eyes and felt much better. He was less agitated and less on edge than before.  
"Cool, now?"  
"Yeah."  
Sanji gave him a positive and calm nod, without looking at him.  
"Cool. Thanks for dinner."  
"What? You're leaving already?"  
"You sound like you want me to stay."  
He chuckled.  
Well, he wasn't wrong and Sanji knew it.  
"It's late and you don't-"  
"I'm a policeman, Cook. What's gonna happen to me?"  
"No. Just well, it is late anyway. So, why not go in the morning itself. Plus, you get lost in broad daylight. So, you might never reach home if you drive now."  
Sanji ended with a little giggle.  
"That's not it, is it, Cook?"  
Zoro noticed Sanji's shoulders shaking and his laughter was weak.  
"Are you okay, Cook?"  
Zoro stood strong in front of him, matching his gaze. He was warm like a radiator and gave out the nerves of steel vibe.  
"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just-"  
"You know what, I'm too lazy to drive right now. I have to get up early for duty tomorrow as well. I'm using your bed."  
Zoro said as he moved to Sanji's bedroom in a disgustingly condescending manner, but strangely it didn't bother Sanji.  
"You really are a pervert who can't be cured."  
Sanji turned to Zoro's laugh.  
Zoro had opened his bedside drawer to put in his wallet and keys, but was instead greeted by an array of questionable magazines.  
"Hey! Damn you!"  
Sanji rushed as Zoro placed his wallet and keys there, placed his phone on top and got himself comfortable under the blankets.  
"Hey! That's my- Wow. He's already slept- Hey! Give me my bed back!"  
Sanji pulled the sheets off of him.  
"You better be prepared for the consequences now, asshole."  
Zoro gave the chef a spine chilling squint with his ever so slanty eyes.  
Zoro jumped on top of the chef and tried grabbing the sheets from his hand, but Zoro's sudden movement and weight caused the blond to collapse on the floor and Zoro along with him and finally the sheet slowly floated on top of them.  
Sanji's pale skin was a little too honest giving away the blush that had appeared on his cheeks as Zoro looked at him.  
"Don't ever bother me while I'm sleeping again."  
Zoro breathed in his gruff, low and authoritative voice and Sanji's body was in the verge of betraying him. His mind was going wild with thoughts when he closed his eyes and hoped that Zoro wouldn't realize but Sanji was so obvious with this behaviour trying to push Zoro away but not really and not looking at him.  
"You're actually getting off of this, aren't you, Shit Cook?"  
Zoro repeated in the same raspy and demanding voice, not budging one inch from his stance.  
"G-Get off me, y-you c-callous overbearing beast."  
"That's exactly what I would call myself."  
Zoro licked Sanji's ears lightly causing Sanji to almost let out a tiny grateful whimper.  
"You're too easy, Cook."  
Zoro said and grabbed the sheet and pushed himself over the ground, giving Sanji a wry yet voluptuous smirk.  
Sanji smacked off the hand that Zoro had offered and rushed outside immediately. He stood in the balcony panting while thinking about what had just happened.  
He remembered how Zoro looked when he first entered the café in his uniform and later from the gym.  
These thoughts were neither leaving him alone nor helping him do something with the erection that he had just gotten. Sanji didn't know if what he had felt was correct or not, but seemed like he wasn't the only who...  
"N-No. That's not possible... I mean... N-No. I c-can't get carried away like this. Especially for someone like-"  
"Someone like?"  
Zoro stood there sipping his saké.  
"Why are you here, Shitty Marimo?"  
"I couldn't sleep because you did something."  
Zoro smirked at him.  
"I did something?"  
Sanji looked at him confused, but at the same time perfectly knew what Zoro was talking about.  
"It's not nice for the criminal to play innocent. That will only increase your punishment."  
Zoro stepped towards him. Sanji's body just refused to do anything but stand there and maybe take a few steps back.  
"Wh-what are you th-thinking, Zoro?"  
Sanji managed after a gulp of saliva and a few short shallow breaths as he looked at Zoro who walked towards him.  
"I don't think you're thinking something too different."  
Zoro stood in front of him, hands in his sweatpants, his gaze fixed on Sanji's.  
"I'm going to kiss you now. Stop me if you *really* don't want this."  
Zoro said as he leaned his face into Sanji's. Sanji closed his eyes bracing himself for the impact to come. His thoughts had all vanished without a trace and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.  
Zoro's lips finally connected to his softly. Zoro landed only a gentle, feather-light peck on his lips.  
Sanji felt all the gentleness hidden inside that beast of a man. He could feel all the warm that was hidden inside that rude, insulting and cold demeanor and there was no escaping it.  
Before Sanji knew it, he had taken the step. A step towards him and a step towards his doom. His hands slowly caressed the policeman's face, feeling every sharp feature present on his face. Bold cheekbones and a jawline sharp enough to even cut through steel. A demon to everyone else, someone who had toughened themselves up so much to not let even a single ounce of emotion through, was here, with him, being gentle like water flowing down a calm stream and soft like a fluffed pillow.  
Zoro hands had already grasped the cook's waist. He felt Sanji's hands on his face. There was something very highly prideful about being the man loved by a guy who claims to love only girls. Zoro's hands locked Sanji in an inescapable bind that Sanji had on him since the time he had beat up Vito and his gang.  
Sanji instantly deepened the kiss and Zoro opened his mouth to allow him to move forward. The so-called lady lover was unexpectedly passionate and fervent in his endeavour completely enticing Zoro getting a groan out of him.  
"No! Wait."  
Sanji stepped back holding Zoro at his shoulders.  
*"Wh-What am I doing?!"*  
Sanji thought to himself. He wasn't annoyed or angry with himself, he was just surprised at how easy it was to let go when it came to Zoro.  
Zoro stood them calmly looking at him. Sanji matched his gaze, still rattled with what he had done.  
"W-Wait. Z-Zoro. Th-This isn't what I..."  
"Calm down. Get your thoughts sorted. I'll be inside."  
As soon as Zoro left the blond alone he could feel in his bones how much Sanji was freaking out.  
Sanji on the other hand paced around the balcony thinking about what he had done, why hasn't he resisted, why did he seem to have been...not really...but you know, into it. He didn't even stop for a moment and continued blabbering something to himself.  
"Stop it! Damn!"  
Zoro held him by the shoulders, interrupting his constant nervous walk.  
"What are you so rattled about?!"  
"I don't understand. I was born to love the ladies and now I am here with a six foot tall muscular hunk of a policeman who just-"  
"Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out."  
Sanji breathed deeply as the policeman tried to calm him down. Zoro got him inside the house, sat him at the table and gave him a glass of water.  
"Now, be honest. Did you like it?"  
"I-I... Pfft! No! Why would I?! I was just-"  
"Be honest."  
Zoro cocked an eyebrow.  
"I-I... D-d-didn't... Wasn't... I... It wasn't that bad either."  
"Are you calm now?"  
Zoro asked and Sanji nodded reassuring Zoro and himself.  
"What is the problem?"  
"I want to do it at my own pace."  
Sanji looked up at him, this time his gaze determined and unwavering.  
"Okay."  
Zoro smiled and both of the stood in front of each other in the living room.  
Sanji took a deep breath and relaxed.  
"C-Close your eyes, Shitty Marimo."  
"Okay, Jackass Cook."  
Zoro smirked and stood there in all his herculean glory with his eyes closed.  
Sanji slowly stepped towards him and reached for his face.  
*"Oh no! He's a man! I can't! I am not-"*  
"If you take too much time, I'm going to open my eyes."  
"S-Stop threatening me, you Moss-head monster."  
Sanji said as he braced himself again.  
"You're thinking too much. Just go with you gut. It's easy."  
Zoro complained this time.  
"Yeah, yeah. Shut up."  
Sanji said. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. This was his last attempt, if he couldn't do it this time, he wouldn't try again.  
He slowly opened his eyes and saw the tan officer glowing softly in the dim lights of his home. He felt how each and every part of him gave out strength and will. Sanji could hear himself wanting to do it and he didn't think too much this time.  
He just dove right in without having his mind play tricks on him again. He caressed Zoro's face and a smiled formed on his lips. Zoro reciprocated with the same joy and passion commending the guts that Sanji had just displayed. He slowly and softly held the cook's waist as the kiss made them twirl and spin around in this dance of emotions that had completely swept them both of their feet.  
Sanji stepped closer to him connecting not just their lips, their entire bodies now. Their downright frank, intimate and sweet moment was interrupted by a voice Sanji never wanted to hear even again in his life.  
"I wish you would've just died so we didn't have to fake your funeral, you failure."


	4. Chapter 4

"If you don't like what you're watching, then don't look, Niji."  
Sanji's hands hadn't budged and neither had Zoro's. Niji just recieved deathly glares from both of then.  
"You're getting all the letters, aren't you?"  
"Letters? Oh yeah."  
Sanji moved to the pile of letters and nonchalantly dropped his lit lighter on them.  
"Oops! They had an unfortunate accident."  
Sanji looked at him earning an absolutely rewarding chuckled from Zoro.  
"What's so funny, huh?"  
"Go home, bruh. It wasn't just the letters that he burnt."  
Zoro smiled at him strongly.  
"Leave him, Zoro. He doesn't deserve your attention. Let's go inside."  
Sanji said as he proceeded to-  
"Hey! What the hell?! Don't you have something to say to your elder brother?"  
"Oh yeah, ofcourse."  
Zoro turned around with a serious expression.  
"Get out of his house."  
"Hey! Zoro! That's not nice. You don't have to be that rude. I'll do it."  
Sanji winked at him.  
"Please kindly get your lame ass out of this property as you are unwanted and will be persecuted for trespassing."  
Sanji looked at him and Zoro let out a hearty laugh before moving in to the bedroom.  
"Sanji, for how long do you think you can run from us?"  
"I am not running at all. I died 16 years ago. Now get out."  
Sanji said going into his bedroom with Zoro.  
"Hey, you okay, Cook?"  
"Yeah. It's just... His very existence fills all my nerves with anger enough that I could explode."  
Sanji dropped down on his bed and Zoro sat beside him.  
"He does seem like an asshole with the blue hair and over-the-top homophobia."  
"He is. All of them are..."  
Sanji sighed.  
"Oi, Cook, you're not going to let that bother you, are you?"  
Zoro smirked as he leaned over the blond's slender figure.  
"If I let him bother me, there's gonna be no end to it."  
Sanji said and dove right in to carry on from where they had been interrupted. Sanji stood up and straddled Zoro who sat there enjoying the moment.  
"Oh? Aren't you getting a little carried away?"  
He smirked.  
"Shut your mouth, you stupid policeman."  
Sanji smiled back.  
"Oi, Sanji! You'll have to come home this year for your birthday."  
"Can't you just leave us alone Niji?!"  
Sanji was now really irritated to the point where he would engage in physical combat one more time Niji did something.  
"Here. Look at this."  
Niji tossed a photo his way.  
"That's going to be your wife."  
"My wife? Screw that. I'm not getting married."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I mean you care about that old man at Baratie back in France, right?"  
"You wouldn't."  
"We already have. If you want his head on his shoulders, better listen to what we have to say."  
Niji threatened him.  
"I'm gonna leave you to your business, failure."  
Niji slammed the door shut and went out of the house.  
"The damn geezer."  
Sanji was horrified.  
"Oi, Cook, tell me everything that is going on."  
"Damn geezer."  
"Oi, Cook, pull yourself together!"  
Zoro shook him.  
"Th-Th-Th-The damn geezer."  
Sanji's face showed unmistakable signs of anger and fear and a lot of other things Zoro didn't know.  
"This is a case of blackmail, Cook. I can help you. Just tell me what's going on."  
Zoro stood in front of Sanji who just looked at him.  
"No, Zoro. This is my problem. There's no need for you to get involved in this."  
"I have to. I am a policeman. You're being blackmailed into getting married. I can't allow that and pretend nothing ever happened?!"  
"You have to, Zoro. The damn geezer is at stake."  
Sanji gnashed his teeth to the point where Zoro was unsure how to comfort him or whether he needed comforting.  
"Okay. What do you want me to do?"  
Zoro tried to talk to him but Sanji just wouldn't say anything.  
"Okay. Well, he didn't say don't bring any guests. So, I'll come along with you. As your boyfriend."  
"N-No. Zoro. It is all complicated. D-Don't get into this Vinsmoke and companies merging by way of marriage and stuff."  
"You have died, if you remember. 16 years ago."  
Zoro looked at him intently.  
"Oi, Sanji, I know I look like someone who's definitely trouble, but you can trust me. Tell me. What's wrong?"  
"When I ran away after my funeral, I joined a small cafe and worked there. It shortly closed because they were unable to pay debts and I didn't have a place to live anymore, money to eat or drink anymore. I just wandered around for about two months drinking street water or eating street food when possible. I fainted and lay there in the middle of the street and I was saved by him. That's when the damn geezer, Zeff, took me in. I owe everything to him. My cooking, my life, he sacrificed his leg for me. I can't lose him... Zoro... I can't."  
Sanji said looking up to match Zoro's eyes.  
"Let me see the wedding card."  
Zoro said and Sanji picked it up.  
"Oh? The Charlotte's? You're getting married into royalty, Shit Cook! Anyways, this is the perfect chance. Their security systems are mostly Firetank Systems."  
"Okay. So?"  
"In other words, Capone 'Gang' Bege is incharge of their security systems."  
"Will 'Gang' Bege be there?"  
"Probably. Okay. We'll have to do a simple thing then. I'll go to France, save your geezer for you and in return, you attend the wedding get me a picture of 'Gang' Bege. Can you do that?"  
"Are you kidding me?! You're going to die!"  
"Nope. I'm not. I'm not that weak. I have the will to live."  
"Stupid! Will doesn't mean shit in the real world. Open your eyes."  
"Cook, I've seen the real world more than you. I am a cop. I eat bad guys for breakfast everyday."  
"Eww. Savage."  
"So, it's not a big deal for me. I'll be back. I'll make sure your geezer is safe. In return, get me the picture, okay?"  
"Why?! No! You can't just risk your life for me!"  
"Are you an idiot?"  
"Huh?"  
"It's my job! Risking my life *IS* my job!"  
"We just met yesterday! It's not even been 24 hours and you are-"  
"Aren't you worried about me like you're my girlfriend too?"  
"Huh? Who said I'm worried about you?!"  
"So, you think I'll die before I even rescue your geezer? Wow. Fine. You'll see Shit Cook. I'll show you who can-"  
"NO! No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No! No need! I know you're really strong and stuff like that but putting your life in danger for-"  
"I specifically asked for the 'Gang' Bege assignment, and if you're going to help me get him arrested, then I'll be forever grateful to you."  
"You're just saying that because-"  
"I had a friend, when I was a kid. Only one friend. She was sniped. The gun that was found was of the Firetank Systems but the case was bought off and closed and he never went to jail, not undergo trial."  
Sanji was silenced at this response. He didn't want to get in the way of Zoro's only goal, but he didn't want Zoro to lose his life unnecessarily.  
"You're not up against an individual! To get to Bege, you'll have to go through all the henchmen! This is not a movie Zoro where you can just show up and beat up the boss! Just abandon an ambition that's going to rush your death!"  
Sanji grabbed his collar with both his hands.  
"The moment I decided to avenge her, I had already let go off of my life."  
Zoro held on to his hands and Sanji broke down into tears.  
"No. Just leave this alone. This is for my own good. I can just attend the party, refuse marriage and come back."  
Sanji turned around and laughed nervously.  
"It's okay, Cook. We can do it. If we do it together."  
Zoro gently enclosed Sanji in a warm embrace of his bare and brawny arms from behind him, placing his head on Sanji's shoulder.  
"I'll kill you if you don't come back alive."  
Sanji said weakly, almost...sobbing.  
"When's the ceremony?"  
"In 3 days."  
Sanji turned around and held on to his shoulders tightly.  
"I'll get you Bege. Just get me out of this marriage. I'm counting on you."  
"Leave it to me."  
Zoro said and connected his forehead with Sanji's.  
They slowly looked up at each other.  
Zoro cocked an eyebrow and Sanji nuzzled his nose and smiled.  
"Oh, shut up. I can't believe you're into this romantic nonsense."  
"Are you not?"  
Sanji smiled.  
"Tsk. Shut up, Idiot Cook."  
"Youre the one to talk, Stupid Policeman."  
Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, leaned in and kissed him slowly to savour the moment.  
"Don't you think we should sleep now? It's 11 already."  
Sanji said turning as he looked at the clock behind him from between Zoro's hold on him.  
"Yeah. I've to get this 'Gang' Bege assignment and tell them to prepare to send me to France and stuff. Got to go to work early tomorrow."  
Zoro's face automatically drooped and his motivation took a dip to negative at the mention of paperwork which made Sanji giggle a little.  
"I'll have to keep my restaurant closed, now that I'm not here. Oh wait! Fuck! Oh my god! How could I forget! Kokoro Baa-san would come to get- ugh! Shit!"  
"What now?"  
"I provide lunch boxes for a blind kids orphanage every week. Kokoro Baa-san must be coming this week as well! I'll have to tell someone to do it!"  
"I'll tell Nami to do it for you."  
"REALLY?! Will Nami-san do it for me?! Aah! Nami-san is so kind!"  
"Shut it, Ero-cook."  
Zoro scowled.  
"You shut up, Stupid Marimo."  
Sanji snapped back.  
"She will do it if you offer to pay a price."  
Zoro laughed.  
"That will do too. As long as the lunches reach the kids, that's all that matters."  
"You're too easy for your own good, Cook."  
Zoro said as he covered himself in blankets.  
"Oi! You're sleeping here?!"  
"Yeah. Obviously."  
Zoro closed his eyes.  
"You can't sleep here! This is my bed."  
"So? I'm your guest."  
"Get up."  
"No."  
"Fine."  
Sanji said and with one kick sent Zoro flying off his bed.  
"Don't push your luck, Ero-cook."  
Zoro said as he tilted the entire bed and made the cook fall off.  
"This is getting interesting now, isn't it?"  
Sanji kicked one of the corners of the bed and Zoro was sent flying in the air as the futon bounced. Sanji jumped and kicked him out the door into the living room, but Zoro was able to block the kick and instead just fell on top of Sanji standing on the bed.  
"Hey! Get up!"  
"No. Now stay like this. I'm going to sleep. I don't care."  
"Z-Zoro! I can't-"  
Sanji let out a sigh of relief as he finally as he could breathe under this humongous weight of a person.  
Soon, Sanji got used to it and now that he couldn't move, he decided he would go to sleep as well.  
Sanji's eyes slowly opened, as Zoro held on to him protectively, but his brow was scrunched up like he was dreaming a bad dream.  
"K-K... Kui...na..."  
Zoro muttered as he sleep.  
"It's okay, Zoro. I'm here now. Everything is alright."  
Sanji whispered landing a chaste and intimate peck on his forehead.  
Zoro somehow seemed to be evidently put at ease as he held on to the blond tighter.  
"I'll make breakfast now, okay?"  
Sanji whispered as he sifted his hands through Zoro's rough green unruly hair.  
Zoro mumbled something Sanji couldn't make sense of but as the policeman's hold loosened, Sanji quickly slipped through. He went to the bathroom for his morning routine and shortly was in the kitchen making breakfast. He knew Zoro liked Onigiri with plums and meat inside them so that's what he chose to make.  
"Yo, what you making?"  
Zoro asked him as he came out of the bathroom with his hair a little wet and eyes barely open. Zoro looked over his shoulder, placing his chin there, wrapping his arms around him.  
"Onigiri. Some with plum and chicken and others with plum and octopus. Once all are ready, I'll put them on the table."  
Sanji said putting the nori sheet on the one in his hand.  
"Hmm. You wanna try?"  
Sanji held it near Zoro's mouth.  
Zoro took a bite out of it.  
"How is it?"  
"So-so. I've had better."  
"That reminds me our dinner plans for after 3 days is foiled now."  
"We'll have a better dinner after all this is over."  
Zoro said as he nuzzled his face into the chef's neck and gave him a gentle kiss, getting a little chuckle out of him.  
"Sah, sit at the table, moss-for-brains. Breakfast is served."  
Sanji placed a plate of neatly decorated Onigiri in front of Zoro.  
"What do you drink, tea or coffee?"  
"Saké."  
"Tea or coffee?"  
"Tsk. Tea."  
Sanji placed a glass of lemon tea beside his plate and Zoro ate.  
"It's time for me to leave, Marimo-kun."  
Sanji looked at the clock. He immediately changed into his usual suit, got his wallet keys and phone and kept Zoro's in front of him.  
"Don't forget these."  
He smiled before leaving.  
"Zoro, can you just change the batteries in the clock? Please? They are in the third shelf of the wooden cupboard in my room."  
"What? Why?! I'm not your boyfriend or anything."  
"Thanks. You're the best."  
Sanji said as he pecked Zoro's cheek and rushed down, pulling the door shut behind him.  
"That idiot cook is too trusting."  
Zoro smirked.  
He opened the cupboard and found the batteries exactly where the cook had said they were there.  
He grabbed two and turne-  
"What's this?"  
He spotted a photo fluttering. It was Sanji as a kid and who seemed to be his 'damn geezer', probably at the restaurant opening.  
He turned the picture around and it had a message on it.  
"A cook's hands and knives are sacred. They shall not be tainted in battle."  
Zoro read about it and understood why the chef only chose to kick. He tucked the photo back after looking at it for a bit, changed the batteries, threw the old ones in the trash, took a shower and got changed into his uniform from his duffel bag.  
He checked if everything was okay, but now he was faced with a big problem now that he was out. Before he had the time to even think about it, his phone dinged.  
"Here. Get to the Police Station on time."  
Sanji had sent him the GPS route.  
"Shut up, Stupid Cook."  
"Get going. You'll be late, little lost Marimo."  
"How are you even on your phone? Aren't you driving? Should I press charges against you?"  
"I'm on the subway."  
Came the reply.  
Zoro opened and followed the route to his office.  
Both of them had normal days at their respective workplaces, just a little busy making preparations to leave.  
"Done on my part. Approval is tomorrow."  
Zoro sent off the text once he was done with the preparations to leave by filling all the forms and everything.  
"The car's gonna get here day after."  
Sanji replied.  
"So, we got tomorrow."  
"Yeah. We got tomorrow."  
Both of them sighed, none willing to make the first move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the short chapter 🙏🙏🙏)

"Spend time with your *girls*"  
Zoro sent and shortly added a laughing emoji to the next.  
Sanji replied with the same but none of their faces matched with the emojis that they were sending. There was no reason for them to actually be sad. Sanji was going with a mission and so was Zoro. It's not like they weren't gonna see each other ever again or anything, and yet there was this tug, in both their hearts which didn't let them see this as just a mission...  
"Did you eat your lunch?"  
Sanji sent the text off.  
"Lunch?"  
"Yeah. I had packed your lunch. Check your duffel bag."  
Zoro read the text and immediately opened and started rummaging through his duffel bag.  
He was on lunch break anyways and hungry too.  
He found a lunchbox that Sanji had made. No-one else could've made it. It looked delicious. There was lobster and a salad along with Nigiri sushi as well.  
"Oh! Zoro! That looks super yummy!"  
"This isn't for you, Luffy."  
"Hein? Atleast let me have a taste!"  
"It's vegetarian."  
This was an obvious deterrent to Luffy's advances towards his lunch.  
"Hein?! Why are you eating that grass and hay then?!"  
"Because someone made it for me."  
A blush creeped up slowly on Zoro's tan face.  
"Oh. How much did you pay for it?"  
"I didn't."  
"You got free lunch?!"  
"Yeah."  
"Even I want free lunch!"  
"No, Luffy. This is only for me."  
"That's not fair."  
"He's *my* cook. You can have Nami cook you something for free."  
"But Nami will NEVER do anything for free."  
"She's your girlfriend. Ask her to cut you some slack. Now get lost. Leave me alone with my lunch."  
Zoro shooed Luffy away and joined his hands as he placed the lunch in front of him.  
"Ittadakimasu."  
He said and split the chopsticks.  
He tried the sushi first. Highest quality, fresh, gorgeous slice raw fish with perfectly cooked rice. This is the kind of food he had a lust for. The lobster was crunchy and delicious, it's meat was a beautiful golden just like his hair. The salad had a tangy and sour taste that balanced everything.  
Zoro's face shone of nothing but complete satisfaction and pleasure of eating such a delicious lunch.  
"Thanks for the so-so lunch, So-so Cook."  
Zoro sent it off.  
"You say that one more time and I'm going to fillet you."  
Came the reply from Sanji's side.  
Shortly Sanji's landline shop phone rang.  
"Hello, you've called Mini Baratié, how can I help you?"  
"Is this Mr. Blackleg Sanji?"  
"Yes. May I know who this is?"  
"This is Senior Inspector, Officer Roronoa Zoro. We need you to come sign your statement and submit a form Mr. Blackleg. If you could come to the station, I'd be grateful for your cooperation. Thank you."  
"Oh. Sure."  
Sanji smiled as he cut the phonecall.  
*"What is happening to me?!"*  
Was the thought that crossed both of their minds.


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji after finishing up cleaning and turning off all the stoves and lights and checking on all the food, left the store. He arrived at the Police Station.  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for Roronoa Zoro?"  
"Oh yeah. Go straight and the second cabin to the right is his."  
"Thanks."  
Sanji did as instructed and reached the cabin and knocked on the glass.  
"Come in."  
Zoro said not looking up from his documents. He wore spectacles that made him look way more intellectual and hot than he should.  
"Oh! Mr. Blackleg! Welcome. Please have a seat."  
Zoro took off his glasses.  
"Now, I need you to write a letter saying your id is still in process sign it and give it to me and then sign the statement that you made yesterday."  
"But my ID is not in process."  
"It is."  
Zoro smirked at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Meaning, I've already applied for a new ID proof, which is a driving license, with your name as Blackleg Sanji on it."  
"What?"  
"Check your phone."  
*"Your request for name change on ID will be processed shortly."*  
Read the message on his phone screen.  
"Zoro! You!"  
He said with a surprised and yet bashful smile on his face.  
"As if I couldn't do it on my own. Mind your own business, Shitty Marimo."  
His smile turned into a smirk.  
"Here. Write the letter and sign the statement."  
Zoro smirked back and slid the paper to him. Sanji took the paper, wrote the letter and signed it, and then signed the register.  
As soon as he was done, Zoro exhaled strongly, removing his glasses.  
"With this I am off-duty now."  
He smirked.  
"Wanna go somewhere?"  
Zoro offered.  
"Can we just go home?"  
Sanji asked a little nervously.  
"Oh yeah. Sure. I was just..."  
He trailed off this way.  
They both stepped out of the station and stood there for a moment and then started walking.  
"Where are you going?! My house is this way, you lost Marimo!"  
"Huh? B-But... Okay."  
As if Zoro was going to pass up on an opportunity to spend time with the blond. For some reason, for Zoro it seemed almost impossible to just mind his own business now. He wasn't his usual self who didn't care about anything anymore. He had changed so much, in such a small amount of time and for someone he barely knew.  
There was just inexplicable pull towards him and his smile, how they fought and argued, how he kissed and loved. It always left Zoro questioning, could he have this? Could Zoro also have a normal life? Like how they showed it in movies, how he would go home everyday and be welcomed by either a curse word or a gorgeous smile thrown at him? It was okay, Zoro loved surprises. Sometimes, when Sanji would be late because his restaurant was too crowded or something happened, Zoro would prepare his bath, a little snack for him and welcome him. Could Zoro also have... A normal life?  
"Hmm?"  
Zoro was teleported back to reality by a sudden warmth that he felt. He realized that they both had stopped walking and Sanji had wrapped himself around Zoro in the middle of the street.  
"I didn't think thinking was so difficult for you, Marimo."  
Sanji said as he dabbed the handkerchief on Zoro's cheeks.  
"Huh? What are you talking about Shit Cook?"  
"Nothing. Don't say anything."  
Sanji shushed him and once again, hugged Zoro with all he had, for Zoro and for himself.  
Sanji wished he could've something like this too. A normal life, where he'd come back from the café and cook for the policeman who would sometimes come and sometimes not for dinner. Sanji would stay up waiting for him but fall asleep on the dining table itself by the time he came and then Zoro would put him to bed, and if he woke up, he'd have a nice dinner with Zoro and then they'd go to sleep together.  
There was just this unexplained attraction that the policeman had. His resolve, how he was composed and collected in all situation, his strength not just physical but mental and emotional and his drive just captivated everything Sanji had. Sanji didn't have the will to continuously work towards a goal that he might never be able to achieve and that's exactly how Zoro was living.  
If possible, could Sanji keep Zoro? Just for himself? In all possible aspects?  
"So, you're just going to stand here, clung to me like a koala?"  
Zoro scoffed at him.  
"Shut up."  
Sanji sadly parted with Zoro and they both started walking.  
"This way Marimo Bastard!"  
"I know Curly-cook!"  
"If you know then don't go that way!"  
"Shut up! I can go wherever I want!"  
"If you go wherever you want, you're going to get lost!"  
"I won't get lost!"  
"You will get lost!"  
"No, I won't! Ero-cook!"  
"Yes, you will! Marimo-head!"  
"What did you say?!"  
The were at each other's necks without even a single shred of hesitation in their minds, even at the subway station.  
"Fine."  
Zoro said and grabbed the chef's wrist.  
"This way I won't get lost, Shit Cook."  
He said angrily and dragged Sanji in the direction he was going in anyway.  
"That's not the way!"  
"That is the way! I have to go to my gym first, before we can go anywhere else! I can't miss training!"  
Zoro said without faltering his walk even a bit.  
"Then say so beforehand you dumbass Marimo!"  
"Learn to be quiet you jackass Curly-brow !"  
They continued all the way to the gym.  
"Oh! Roronoa-san! Welcome back!"  
"Hey, I have a guest for today."  
"Oh! That's rare."  
"Mind your own business, lady. Take good care of him."  
"Ofcourse. Leave it to us, Roronoa-san!"  
Zoro turned around to face Sanji.  
"I'll be done in like 2 hours."  
"And you want me to just wait around?"  
"Don't worry. A pervert like you won't regret it."  
Zoro smirked at him and proceeded towards the bathroom.  
"Huh? Oi! Zoro! What do you- Taaka! This guy is..."  
Sanji didn't even want to think of all the adjectives he could use to describe the man.  
"Hello, I am Conis. I'll show you around till that time, if you'd like to come to with me?"  
"Ofcourse! I'll go anywhere if Conis-chan is with me!"  
"Well, then shall we start the tour?"  
"Ofcourse!"  
Sanji swirled around and accompanied her as she showed him the pool, where he very obviously tried to linger staring at women in swimsuits and bikinis, the juice centres and healthy eating corner-stores where they could get nutritionally balanced food. Sanji talked to the dietician over there for a while getting tips, noting them down, from her for his restaurant. Then they finally came to the gym, which was filled with guys just huffing and puffing and screaming which Sanji was instantly grossed out to see, except for one tan skinned muscular man lifting massive weights while on a handstand, silently counting how many he did.  
"5,691... 5692... 5693..."  
Sanji looked at him and realized how hard he worked to achieve his goals.  
The more Sanji looked at him the more lured he got into this beastly charm of sweat dripping off his torso, humongous hands that could crush people if he wanted to but how gentle he was with Sanji, how those violent eyes softened when looking at him and how the mouth that only issues orders to others smiled for him and kissed him.  
"Excuse me, sir? Sir? Um... Excuse me?'  
"Huh? Yeah. I'm so sorry, Conis-chan. I got distracted."  
"It's okay, let's move forward."  
"Conis-chan, can you show me where the washroom is?"  
"Ofcourse. It's straight down this corridor."  
Conis pointed.  
"Should I wait for you?"  
"No, Conis-chan. I'll take the rest of the tour myself. Thank you."  
Sanji smiled at her trying to hide his discomfort.  
She wished him and left back to her receptionist table and Sanji rushed to the washroom.  
He stepped into one of the stalls and hurriedly unzipped his pants and put down his boxers.  
"I can't believe this."  
He sighed as he watched himself get hard for a guy.  
"Guess I got no choice."  
He sighed, relented his pride and closed his eyes.  
Just picturing Zoro in all his glory in his mind gave him shivers and goosebumps all over his body. He stroked to and fro to the thought of the policeman's image from the gym and what he had seen the day before.  
"Z-Zoro..."  
He let out a muffled and breathless yet ecstatic moan from the release.  
He slowly settled down, cleaned himself up and stepped out just to be filled with embarrassment.  
"Looks like you liked what you saw, huh, Shit Cook?"  
Zoro said as he wiped himself from after the shower.  
"Z-Z-Z-Z-ZORO!!!"  
Sanji's eyes widened in surprise, horror and embarrassment. He couldn't think of anything. He just turned towards the door and started walking.  
"Oi, oi! What about me, huh?"  
Zoro stepped in front of him, looking at him intently.  
"About you? What about you?"  
He asked confused.  
"You see, Shit Cook-"  
Zoro stepped towards him and Sanji stepped back.  
"-because of what you did in there-"  
Zoro stepped further, the devilish smile getting more and more prominent on his face and Sanji backed up further.  
"-your voice did something to me too."  
Zoro took Sanji's hand in his and placed it on the bulge on his pants.  
"So, now, take responsibility."  
He smirked.  
"I-I-It's not my fault! Do s-something yourself."  
Sanji got his hand back and left the bathroom. He rushed and sat at the table near Conis.  
"Excuse me, sir. Are you okay? You seem very flushed. Do you want me to call the doctor?"  
"N-No, Conis-chan. Thank you. I'll be fine."  
Sanji smiled at her nervously as she returned to her desk.  
*"I'll get revenge you damn Marimo."*  
The thought circled in his mind and the feeling of the bulge lingered on his fingers.  
"Oi, Cook. Let's go."  
"Roronoa-san, here's the passes."  
"Thanks."  
Zoro took the passes and he and the chef left the place.  
"Let's go."  
"Let's go where?"  
"Here."  
Zoro fluttered the passes in his hands in front of Sanji's face. He took them and read them while walking with Zoro.  
"I've been a member of that gym for more than 7 years now. So, they give me an free onsen pass each month."  
"What about the second one?"  
"I didn't go to the onsen last month as I was on an assignment."  
"Wait, so this means we're going to the onsen together?"  
"No. I'm going to the onsen and yours is an amusement park ticket."  
Zoro's sarcastic retort didn't help Sanji's anxiety even a bit.  
"Does that mean we have to... you know... g-get in the bath... together?"  
"Hein? Are you a girl? Why are you so shy of getting into a bath with a guy?'  
"I wouldn't mind getting into a bath with a girl."  
Sanji drooled at the thought.  
"Shut it, Ero-cook."  
"You shut up, Perverted Marimo!"  
"Hein?! You're the one nosebleeding at every passing woman."  
"And you're the one making stupid arguments about getting into a bath with guys."  
"And you're the one who got hard watching me."  
"And you got hard just from listening to my voice."  
They yelled at each other and realized that they shouldn't because walking on the taking about how 'close' they were, wasn't exactly a good conversation to have out loud.  
"Great, now you've embarrassed me Shitty Marimo."  
"How is that my fault, Jackass Cook?!"  
They argued with each other all the way until they reached the bathhouse.  
"Welcome."  
The man smiled. Zoro put the passes in front of him.  
"Oh! Wow. Welcome sir. I'll get your room ready."  
"Thanks."  
Zoro said.  
"Oi, room? What's he talking about?"  
"Shut up. Just watch."  
Zoro whispered back.  
"This way please."  
The man led them to their room and slid the door open.  
"Thanks."  
Zoro said and both of them stepped into the room. Sanji looked around and his lips turned into a smile. The room was fairly simple with just a vase, some calligraphy on the wall, a kotatsu table with saké on it and cupboard with towels, yukatas and futons in it.  
"This is all cool, but where are we goi-"  
"Here."  
Zoro said as he slid open the door opposite to the one which the entered.  
There was a private bath shaped like a pond and lined with rocks. It faced a huge mountain covered with greenery and cherry blossoms and a night sky fully lit up with bright stars.  
Sanji looked at the sky and he just kept looking, taking in all the beauty of nature that he had had the extremely rare opportunity to witness due to all the rat-race bravado that was going on in his life and he realized that in the end he was only chasing the rush of cooking. He was only cooking for himself and the happiness it brought people. He was cooking to see the smiles on the faces of the blind kids after eating the lunch he had prepared for them.  
Sanji stepped down into the balcony just looking at the cherry blossoms drifting in the wind and the full moon appealing his very soul to let loose.  
He just stared at the beauty, mouth gaping open because that's all he could do. He couldn't find any words to describe it, neither did he want to taint the beauty with something that didn't even capture it's essence to the slightest.  
He turned to the side to spot Zoro looking at him as he looked at everything that was there.  
"Zoro."  
He managed, his eyes tearing up.  
"This is beautiful."  
"I know. It's your first time, not mine."  
Zoro smiled.  
Sanji realized that Zoro was different too. He was different in every sense of his being. He wasn't a demon ready to devour anything in his way; he had shed that outer armour of his. His lips had upturned into a calm, genuinely patient and kind smile. His eyes weren't looking for anything, they were just fixed on Sanji. His words weren't for any purpose, they were there because he wanted them to be there. Everything about the tunnel focused and driven Zoro had changed, melted into a more sublime, pure and satisfied version of him that didn't chase anything at all.  
"Z-Zoro."  
Sanji looked back at it.  
"So, how long are you going to gape at it? Let's get into the bath. I'm sweaty from the gym."  
Zoro said as he removed the cover from over the pond. It revealed crystal clear pristine water that appealed to him instantly. He turned on the heater from inside the room while Sanji poured some saké in the tokkuri before he placed in on the tray near the bath.  
"I'm not gonna wait for too long, Curly Eyebrows."  
Zoro returned with only a towel at his waist.  
"Huh? What did you-"  
Sanji turned up to look at him and Sanji didn't want to look away even for a second. Scars decorated his arms, shoulder, legs and almost every other part of the body almost like they were a part of him and Zoro wore them proudly like trophies. Sanji realized what kind of work he does. It's not easy dealing with guns and knives and weapons all the time which was clear from the way Zoro looked.  
"I'm not going to wait too long, is what I said."  
Zoro pushed Sanji's jaw back and closed his mouth making Sanji realize how he was staring at Zoro.  
"Y-yeah."  
Sanji left and Zoro chuckled at how obvious and almost maiden-like Sanji was.  
*"That Shit Cook. He is definitely something else."*  
Zoro laughed at himself at that thought.  
Sanji appeared, similar to Zoro, with only a towel at his waist but he was super uncomfortable. He didn't wear any clothes above knee length and now he was about to be seen like that. He strode right in the pond with his eyes closed to avoid any unnecessary confrontations or comments based on it.  
"Looking good, Shit Cook."  
"Shut up, Marimo-head."  
"Are you shy?"  
"No! I'm not shy! I'm just-"  
"Shy?"  
"No! Just... You know..."  
"Embarrassed?"  
"Can you just let it go already?! Get in. How long are you going to sit there exposing all your *manliness*?"  
Sanji angrily mocked him.  
Zoro shifted into the water and took a dip in the warm water.  
Sanji closed his eyes and he slipped a little more into the tub and did he change or what?!  
He wasn't embarrassed anymore, he was scared or he didn't have that vibrant dark blush on his face. Just a big smile.  
"Hey Zoro, do you know about the All Blue?"  
He looked at Zoro with a stupid wide grin on his face.  
"All Blue? What's that?"  
"What? Really? It's a miracle restaurant! An entirely seafood based restaurant! It's a paradise for all chefs! I want to get a job there!"  
Sanji reminisced talking about this to his damn geezer who had the same dream.  
"Then why are you running that small restaurant here?"  
"They only hire Three Michelin Star Restaurant cooks. I'll take this café to that rating and then I'll hand it over to someone worthy when I start working at All Blue."  
Sanji couldn't stop himself from talking about this.  
He didn't want this job for superficial reasons. Fame and money were just a byproduct that came out of it, he had watched a documentary about these cooks and how they would refuse to serve soup that hasn't completely skimmed the consommé of the froth, how they would blantantly deny serving anything but the best food, how they didn't waste even a scrap of food and made a delicious dish out of what most people would consider trash, how they would only live for the happiness people got from eating food that wasn't just meant for the stomach but for the soul.  
Sanji looked at Zoro who just looked at him smiling.  
"Wh-What? You making fun of me now?"  
"I would never make fun of anyone's goals, Cook. It's just... It's the first time you've talked about your goals."  
"Th-Th-That's because, to be very honest, I'm..."  
"You are?"  
Zoro leaned forward as Sanji looked down and his smile dissolved.  
"I am...a-a-afraid."  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?"  
"That... That..."  
Sanji finally after a moment of hesitation matched his gaze.  
"That..."  
"That I might not come back alive."  
Zoro spelt it out for him his gaze unwavering from Sanji's. His words set of a chain reaction of trepidation, anxiety and confusion in Sanji's mind.  
"I know you're strong and I know you're smart and I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself but what if you don't come back? What if this is the time we spend together?"  
"Then make the most of the last time you spend with me?"  
Zoro smiled at him.  
"H-HOW?! H-How can you? How dare you smile in a situation like this?!"  
Sanji grabbed his neck, in anger and frustration, but at the same time wonder and pride. It was almost like Zoro didn't care about his life at all. It was like he didn't mind dying for the purpose that he had set for himself. It was almost like he was mocking Sanji for being worried about him and caring for his life.  
"H-How can you just smile in the face of a situation like this?!"  
Sanji raised his voice at him a little.  
"How are you not afraid when you know that you might not-"  
"I am always jumping this line of life and death, Cook. It's not something new or out of the blue for me. Killing and getting almost killed is something I've done tons of times. That's why I always make sure to live out all my moments because I never know which one is my last."  
Zoro shrugged and held on to Sanji's hand that was still at his neck but trembling with emotions running rampant inside him.  
"I'm not going to die, Cook. I'll come back alive...to you."  
Zoro looked at him.  
Zoro was serious. He wasn't joking or he wasn't making a random prediction or giving him some baseless promise or making light of the chef for worrying about him. His words very strong and pragmatic and yet comforting and reassuring.  
"Fine. I'll make a wager then. I'll prepare the grandest feast for you with as much food and saké as you want, I'll do everything that you want me to do and you to do with me without complaint, the day you come back to me, in one piece... Safe and sound."  
"Deal."  
Zoro smiled widely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Text in "**" means their thoughts which they don't say.)

"Grand feast, huh? Not too shabby, but when I come back, make sure to have learnt something for the grandpa's stall. Don't make your usual so-so food."  
Zoro chuckled.  
"Shut up. Come back alive then we'll see."  
Sanji scoffed at him.  
They shared a small moment of silence just taking in the atmosphere and feeling the water around him.  
"Make the most of the last time I spend with you, huh?"  
A seraphic smile formed on Sanji's face.  
He held Zoro's hand in his and kissed it lightly, all while looking at the policeman.  
"I'm going to do exactly what you asked me to, Shitty Marimo."  
He slowly leaned in, put Zoro's hand to his chest and planted a soft playful kiss on Zoro's cheeks. He shortly resorted to more deliberate and intense ones on the policeman's neck as he moved to straddle him.  
Zoro's eyes closed as he felt the chef's intensity slowly moving from his neck to his ears as he slowly but strongly tugged the enchanted policeman's hair. Zoro's hands were already caressing and holding him close against his own skin.  
Sanji looked at the policeman who seemed to be completely in his possession. Zoro nuzzled his neck and turned kiss hi-  
"Nuh-uh! You are only to be on the recieving end, Shitty Marimo. I'm the one who's going to do things here. Understand?"  
Sanji cocked an eyebrow and Zoro obliged since he was enjoying the authoritative cook rather than docile version of him. Zoro raised his hands defensively and dropped them to his side without a words.  
Sanji kissed him slowly, thoroughly and shamelessly assuming Zoro wasn't going to come back at all. His hands slid over Zoro's skin, ever so slowly as if to mark his territory.  
He gave the policeman's shoulder a distinctly melodramatic nibble sucking on it for a while which made Zoro give out the groan he had tried so hard to hold in.  
Sanji next moved, dotted the policeman's chest with all the love that he had to give and finally let loose the flimsy obstruction that stood between his lips and Zoro's erect length.  
"H-Hey..."  
Zoro managed panting.  
"I told you to-"  
"U-Use the thing."  
"What thing?"  
"It's in my wallet. Use it."  
Zoro instructed.  
Sanji regrettably got out of the warm tub of pleasure and looked for Zoro's wallet. He got the small square out of the packet, got back in and tore off the wrapper with his teeth.  
"I'm assuming the Ultra Thin ones were preparation for me and you're not a wayfaring sex-seller."  
Sanji winked, smirked at him and kissed him deeply. He placed it on the tip and cupped his mouth pushing it completely down his length.  
"Remember, you can't do anything."  
He took a deep breath and moved on to perform his duties.  
He slowly wrapped his tongue over Zoro's entire length whist still teasing the tip softly. His head slowly moved to and fro, up and down the entire length, at a constant pace. Not slow, not fast, not changing.  
Zoro's toes curled as he came further and further to closure. He just wanted to get a hold of the chef's head and just get to the point, but that devilish smirk on his angelic face didn't allow him to betray his words. Zoro just stayed there, taking in every ripple of pleasure that rose through his body, completely at mercy of the blond.  
Sanji finally paced up and Zoro finished really quickly thanks to all the preparation the chef had done.  
Sanji took it off, tied it and threw it into the trash can and returned with another one in his hands.  
"I j-just cam-"  
"Shh. You're not incharge here."  
Sanji stepped on his shoulder and pressed him against the wall, standing towering over Zoro who sat in the tub.  
Sanji ripped open the packet and slid the latex over himself this time.  
"Get on all fours."  
He grabbed Zoro's hair in a rugged pull as he obliged.  
"Don't hold your voice in, Shitty Marimo."  
Sanji bent over him slowly sliding in a finger preparing him.  
"I prepare my ingredients perfectly before cooking them."  
He whispered in his plummy and mellifluous voice, which did have it's positive effect on the emerald headed policeman.  
"Shu-Shut up..."  
He panted breathlessly with a few tears in his eyes from the sudden inclusion of the second finger.  
Sanji's hands bound his at the waist as he rammed into Zoro without warning getting an unsuccessfully muffled yet distinctly bestial moan from him.  
Sanji continued until both of them reached their points of satisfaction and finally Sanji settled down beside him.  
"You're unexpectedly docile, Shitty Marimo."  
Sanji mocked him chuckling and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead tracing the boundaries of the hickey that now Zoro would have to deal with for the next two weeks.  
"Saké."  
Zoro demanded like a kid who didn't want to talk to their parents after an argument, his face plumped up like a balloon. This only entertained Sanji more than get Zoro any sort of payback.  
"Here."  
Sanji poured him an ochoko full from the tokkuri. Zoro silently drank it watching the petals and the stars in the sky.  
"They say that when someone's loved one dies, they become stars and watch over them."  
Sanji told him as Zoro handed him the ochoko he had poured for Sanji.  
"Thank you."  
Sanji drank it.  
"This is actually the good stuff. It's really good."  
"Where do you think we are? This place costs about ¥40,000 per day normally."  
Sanji coughed up his saké a little listening to the amount.  
"¥40,000? Per day? Damn! I could buy so much rice in that much amount!"  
Sanji exclaimed.  
Zoro just smiled amused by how the cook measured everything in terms of food —his goals, money and even happiness.  
"That's 1000 kgs of rice! Damn!"  
Sanji was still astonished by the price.  
"Well, we have it for free till tomorrow."  
"Why can't other people take advantage of this offer/scheme/deal/whatever-it-is?"  
"It started more than 5 years ago, when this hotel was just setting up it's business. There wasn't a rush at that time. So, they could afford to give out free rooms and collaborated with the gym next door that gave out free passes and shared a small percentage of their profits with the hotel,just as a certainty that even if the hotel doesn't work that well, they shall have profits from the gym. Only the room and the saké is free though, food will cost you."  
Zoro explained as Sanji poured him another ochoko full. Zoro returned the favour until the tokkuri was completely empty and he sat there beside a completely drunk almost drowning and yet still shamelessly blissful blond.  
"Zoro"  
Sanji hummed, smiled at him and snickered.  
"And you're already drunk."  
Zoro rolled his eyes at the confirmation.  
"Zoro, your eyes are very pretty."  
Sanji said softly caressing his eyelids.  
"C'mon Shit Cook. Let's get you to bed."  
"Zoro."  
He hummed again.  
"What it is? Get out of the water already."  
"You're very cute."  
The drunk cook poked his cheek softly and let out a hearty laugh. He did again, and laughed loudly this time as well and he poked Zoro's cheek once more and laughed again.  
"Shut it, Shit Cook. Go to sleep already."  
Zoro tried his best to sound annoyed by the chef's behaviour, but unfortunately, there wasn't even a shred of irritation in his voice. In fact, he sounded happy and light-hearted which surprised him more than anyone else.  
"Zoro."  
The chef hummed again.  
"Okay. That's it you're going to bed."  
He got Sanji's hand over his shoulder and picked him up. He got them both out of the bath, drained the water and then turned off the heater when they moved inside.  
"Here. Dry yourself."  
Zoro threw a towel at Sanji who just sat there shivering. He shut the door thinking that it was probably the wind from outside.  
"What are you doing?! Wipe yourself!"  
Zoro instructed, but Sanji just looked at him still shivering from the cold.  
"Taaka. You're so high maintenance, fancy eyebrows."  
Zoro went up to him and wrapped the towel around him, rubbed it and then gave him a yukata.  
"Cook, Can you wear this?"  
"Hmm."  
Sanji picked up the fabric and tried to drape himself, but he couldn't even put his hands through the sleeves and say there chuckling for apparently no reason.  
Zoro looked at him, sighed and put the yukata on him. He knotted the obi belt and finally he put a futon for him.  
He slowly put the drunk chef on the futon who instantly went to sleep and Zoro watched him sleep.  
"How did I get involved in all of this?!"  
Zoro asked himself unknowingly, smiling to himself.  
Zoro knew he was glad this happened. He knew the cook wasn't like other people. He followed all his morals all the time.  
"A chef's hands and knives are sacred. They shall not be tainted in battle, huh?"  
Zoro remembered the photo and looked at what the chef had made for himself. It wasn't just strength or will, he had built friendships and relationships with his kindness. Sure people like Nami took advantage of him, but this very kindness was the reason why people rushed to help him when he needed it, why people would be there for him even if he didn't need them. "You're too kind for your own good, Shit Cook. There are a lot of people in the world like Nami. You wouldn't be able to do anything on your own."  
Zoro laughed and only said the last part in his mind.  
*"Which is why, I'm going to stay with you."*  
Zoro got up, got himself a futon and a blanket as well and went to bed.  
"I don't know how you're going to manage alone with those Vinsmoke assholes, Shit Cook. You'd better be okay."  
Zoro realized he had been talking to a Sanji who wasn't even awake, but the fact he would know or remember anything made it easier for Zoro to express his feelings.  
"Good night, Shit Cook. Be prepared. Hell is coming for the both of us."  
Zoro landed a pleasantly soft peck on his forehead and slept after getting a smile from the sleeping blond.

Sanji's slumber broken as the morning sunlight filtered in through the blinds.  
He winced grabbing his forehead and thought about what had happened the day before. He noticed Zoro was still asleep in his haphazard manner giving out loud snores.  
He went to the washroom and got on with his daily routine. He panicked in the beginning when he thought he got late to open the restaurant but realized that he was going to the Vinsmokes.  
"Hell is here for us, Shitty Marimo. Be prepared."  
He said to himself and went to wake him up.  
"Good morning."  
He said flatly as he slammed the newspaper on the policeman's face.  
"Dammit! Get sober already, Shit Cook!"  
Zoro complained as he sat up.  
"I am sober. Are you drunk, Moss-head?"  
Sanji looked at him confused.  
"Huh? I'd rather be with drunk you than sober you."  
Zoro laughed as he proceeded towards the bathroom. Sanji just looked at him go, his face sprinkled with utter confusion and disbelief at what the emerald-headed policeman's smile or what had just said.  
"Oi, Zoro! Your phone is ringing."  
Sanji got it in the bathroom where Zoro was brushing his teeth.  
"Who is it?"  
He asked before continuing gargling.  
"Someone called 'Raccoon Dog'."  
"Answer it but don't say anything."  
Sanji recieved the call and the phone just blared with crying noises.  
"ZORO!!!"  
"Calm down, Chopper. What happened?"  
"Your tickets, visa and documents are here. You're going to France."  
"I know, Chopper. Why are you crying?"  
"Because you're going!"  
The response bought a facepalm to Zoro's face while a smile to Sanji's face.  
"I'll come back, Chopper. It's not like I'm going forever. Check there must be a return ticket as well!"  
"There is, but who's going to help me with baths now and who's going to protect me when if someone tried to kidnap me?"  
"Ask Gloomy girl to take care of you. Go to hers for a sleepover."  
"Okay."  
"Be at your best behaviour, Chopper."  
"Okay."  
"Ask her not to give you too many sweets."  
"Okay."  
"I'm leaving all the other responsibility of taking care of yourself to you. Can you handle that?"  
"Yes! I'll do it! Leave it to me! I'll do my best!"  
The voice suddenly became chirpy and elate.  
"Good. I'm counting on you, Chopper. Now, can I get ready otherwise I'll get late for my flight."  
"No! Don't get late! All the best, Zoro!"  
"Thanks."  
"Don't get hurt a lot, okay?"  
"Then what are you going to do in police department if I don't get hurt, Chopper?"  
Zoro chuckled.  
"No! That's not a reason to injure your body like that! There's only so much stress your body can take!"  
Chopper yelled at him.  
"I was joking, Chopper. Now, bye."  
Zoro said and cut the call.  
"He's so cute!"  
Sanji chuckled.  
"He's troublesome as well."  
Zoro responded.  
"Who was it?"  
"He's a newly recruited senior in the medical department."  
"Senior? He sounded so young."  
"He is. It's just that his skills are that great. The kid is just 17."  
"Wow. That's admirable."  
Sanji nodded and Zoro agreed.  
Sanji moved into the bathroom and got changed to his yesterday's suit and Zoro also changed back into his Police Uniform.  
"I'll drop you off to the airport and then you can go. Is that alright?"  
Sanji said as he pinned and put his pocket watch back in his pocket, took his wallet phone and grabbed the keys. He checked everything once like he did everyday, tweaked his hair just a little bit and was ready to leave.  
Zoro was also ready with everything.  
"Wallet?"  
"Got it."  
"Phone?"  
"Here."  
"Keys?"  
"Yeah."  
"My restaurant is on the way."  
"So?"  
"Nothing. Hurry."  
Sanji said as he was now in a sudden rush.  
"Yeah."  
Zoro rushed along with him. He needed to reach the airport atleast an hour before the flight.  
Sanji and Zoro both got on the subway and made it to the police station. Zoro took his car and all the other required things like documents and passport. Sanji drove amd they stopped at his restaurant.  
"Make it quick, Shit Cook."  
"Wait 30 seconds. The coffee is getting hot."  
He yelled from inside. Zoro noticed that Sanji packed a makeshift breakfast for him and returned, rushing, to the car.  
He handed the brown bag and coffee cup to Zoro and went to the driver's seat. He got inside and drove to the airport.  
He parked the car there and they both stood in front of each other outside the airport.  
"Well, I don't have a flight. I'm not allowed inside, Shitty Marimo."  
"Yeah. I know, Shit Cook. Thanks for the-"  
"Mr. Vinsmoke Sanji? We'll have you accompany us."  
A few men in black suits confronted them.  
"Hello, my dear little brother."  
Ichiji smirked at him mockingly from inside the goggles.  
"Yeah, I'll be there. Just a minute."  
Sanji said to them.  
"Do it."  
Ichiji commanded.  
The black suited men grabbed Sanji's hands behind him.  
"Hey! What are you-"  
"It's fine, Zoro. It's no use."  
Sanji stopped him.  
They almost dragged Sanji along with them but he resisted as soon as they tried to move him.  
"I'm not coming back alive, right, Ichiji? Then let me say my goodbyes properly."  
Sanji taunted him.  
"Let him go for the time being."  
Ichiji scoffed at him.  
The men instantly let go off of Sanji.  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
"Worrying about me so blatantly now, are we?"  
Sanji smirked at him.  
"Shit Cook, this is... It's almost like you're a prisoner."  
"We're not going to talk about this when you're leaving Zoro."  
Sanji looked at him calmly and intently.  
"Take care."  
Zoro started.  
"You too. Make sure you eat properly. Come back alive. I'll be waiting for you, to make you the grandest feast."  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
Zoro tried his best to smile.  
"Oi, what's the matter?"  
Sanji smiled at him.  
"I'll miss you, Sanji."  
Zoro put his hands on Sanji's cheeks and gave him a somber kiss.  
"I'm leaving now. Be back soon."  
He said as he tenderly connected his forehead to Sanji's, caressing his face.  
"Have a safe trip. I'll be waiting for you."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Sanji turned around and walked on his own volition to the car.  
"You're as gross as ever, family disappointment."  
Ichiji laughed at him.  
The black suited guys got into the car after him, one on each side.  
"Hey, big guy. Get the cigarette in my pocket."  
The man did as instructed.  
"Light it."  
"You shouldn't smoke in a closed car."  
"Open the window then."  
"I'm afraid we can't do that."  
"Tch. Fine. Just give me the unlit cigarette then."  
The man held it up and Sanji grabbed it with his teeth. He held it between his teeth. He had nothing but pure and unadulterated hatred for these disgusting and vile people.  
*"Be safe, Shitty Marimo. Don't do anything too reckless. It's worse for you than it is for me."*  
Sanji thought to himself as he tried to look back at the airport, but he knew it was of no use.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Text in "**" is their thoughts, not spoken outloud.)

Zoro entered the airport and waited in line to get his luggage checked, got his ticket checked and passport stamped. He sat in his waiting area and opened his breakfast package as he placed the warm coffee beside him.  
"Onigiri, tamagoyaki and a banana as well? And there's coffee too."  
Zoro smiled at himself thinking of how much effort the chef took in even the tiniest of things.  
*"Be safe, Shit Cook. Don't do anything too reckless. It's worse for you than it is for me."*  
He thought as he munched on his breakfast.

Within a few hours, Zoro had boarded his plane and was already asleep while Sanji got off at the Vinsmoke's stronghold, his so-called home, The Germa House.  
He stepped in to be greeted by his father.  
"To think you're atleast capable of running your own restaurant was kind of relieving."  
Vinsmoke Judge, his father, mocked him.  
Sanji passed without even taking a second look at him. His cuffs were replaced with explosive bracelets, if he tried to run away.  
He went straight to his room and locked the door.  
"Now, if only I could stay like this for the entire time."  
He dropped on to his bed.  
"Didn't even say hi now, did we?"  
"Huh? Reiju? Do you want anything?"  
"Nothing actually."  
She shrugged.  
"Well then, I'd appreciate if you leave me alone then."  
"You should go to family dinner."  
Reiju said.  
"Family dinner, huh? It's not a family dinner Reiju. It's not..."  
His eyebrows knotted cross.  
"I'm going. If you want to come, I'll be there."  
She left him alone.  
The slowly fading voice of her heels, completely silent corridors, emptiness of the room and the cold wind blowing in through the window only added to the melancholy of the moment.  
Sanji sighed. He knew he didn't need to worry but the thought of Zoro never left his mind.  
*"It's okay, Cook. We can do it. If we do it together."*  
Zoro's words worked like a miracle medicine that cured every disease, even despair.  
*"All I should focus on is, getting him 'Gang' Bege."*  
Sanji's face had now gone from sadness to worry and now to determination. He didn't want to come back to this homophobic-to-another-level family, but now he had a purpose. He had a mission to complete.  
Sanji called Reiju to his room.  
"Reiju, what's with these Charlotte people? And why am I getting married?"  
"You're going to get murdered at the wedding, just after the wedding kiss. Telling you to run away, will be useless, I assume? Father-sama doesn't want any of his beloved sons to get murdered, that's why... Well, you."  
She explained flatly.  
"We haven't met them either. You'll see these Charlottes and get married, tomorrow."  
She stood and proceeded to the door opening it.  
"Those are fakes, by the way. So, there's nothing stopping you from running. Get out if you feel like it."  
She said and left.  
He would've run away. He didn't want to face being kicked around and bruised. He didn't want to face the same humiliation he did when he was barely five. He didn't want to face, rather he couldn't summon the courage to face with the same father who locked him up in the attic and arranged his funeral. He didn't want to see that face that showed such bliss that Sanji was running away from home.  
He would've run away... He would have, but not now. He had a mission; a promise to fulfill to Zoro who was already putting his life on the line for him.  
Sanji thought for a while, came up with a plan and went to sleep immediately to avoid all the unnecessary overthinking that he was going to do.  
Just one picture in his mind kept his resolve strong, Zoro.

"Now that we're here, let's search."  
Zoro muttered to himself as he looked around and dragged his bag behind him.  
He took the metro and reached the police station. He checked in, got all his details verified and got his identity and documents. He studied the criminal record of certain bit time thieves and mercenaries. He stepped out on the streets as a tourist with a video camera in his hand.   
"Hey, excuse me. I'm looking for a restaurant called Baratié. If you could-"  
"Oh! Mon dieu! Sea Restaurant Baratié is closed right now. It's an unfortunate time that you chose to take a trip there."  
"Closed? Why? What about Redleg Zeff?"  
"I do not know the details. Perhaps you could ask someone who lives near the area."  
"Yeah. Sure. Can you give me the address?"  
"Ofcourse, this lady here can't deny a request for a handsome young gentleman."  
She laughed her little high-pitched, calculated and fancy laugh. Zoro tried his best to be nice but was just really awkward.  
She wrote the address down for him. He put it in his phone, followed the instructions and arrived at a lavishly decorated restaurant which intricately designed but closed doors.  
Zoro stopped a borish looking man in his way.  
"Hey, uh, why is the restaurant closed? I mean-"  
The mad burst into a fountain of tears.  
"Because our owner was taken away."  
"Taken away? What do you mean taken away?"  
"We just working normally that day. I made soup much better than that shithead Sanji's and everyone liked my soup. Then one of the customers gave me a really big tip because my cooking is that great, and then-"  
"Your owner got taken away?"  
"No. Some masked men all in some kind of uniforms shot through the roof and created a commotion. Everyone started running around here and there and then they threatened to destroy the restaurant if we didn't hand them over the rights to this property and left. Soon, when everything had calmed down nobody could find owner."  
The man continued crying.  
"It's obvious! They took owner to make him sign property papers!"  
He started weeping loudly.  
"Who has the keys to the restaurant?"  
"I do, but I have been forbidden to open it."  
"Open it."  
"I just said I've been forbidden to."  
"Just open it."  
Zoro grabbed the key from the man's hand and opened the lock with his own gloved ones.  
"Oi! Stop it! What do you mean, just open it? Who do you think you are, huh?"  
"Private Detective Francois L 'Ollonais."  
He held out his ID.  
The man was taken aback and opened the door to the dusty restaurant where the food we still spilt.  
Well, if there was one thing Zoro was thankful for, it was that the crime scene hadn't been touched even a bit.  
He looked around a bit making note of every small thing that had occured.  
"Oi, what kind of a uniform were they wearing?"  
"Completely black, had red stripes and weird grey masks, I think."  
"Something like this?"  
"It was exactly this."  
His eyes widened as he looked at the photograph.  
*"Firetank, huh?"*  
Zoro stepped into the kitchen.  
He looked at the kitchen and scrutinized every nook and corner of it.  
"So, this leaves us with threatened into submission or taken unconsciously."  
Zoro muttered to himself.  
"Oi, pal, what's the matter?"  
The man tried asking him, but it was of no use.  
Zoro just silently opened the door. He stepped out on to the wooden fin-shaped sea-facing area.  
"There's only one person who could've done this."  
Zoro said as he rushed back to the police station.  
"Hey! You! Lock up the store and don't let anyone touch anything! Not even you! Not until I solve this case."  
Zoro handed him a pair of gloves and left.  
"Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?"  
Zoro frantically rummaged through the records trying to find out exactly what he was looking for.  
"Yup. Here you are. Mr. Dracule Mihawk. Magician for show and mercenary for hire. Last seen in France a few days before the kidnapping."  
Zoro used all his resources of intelligence, manpower, authority, brute strength, willpower and everything else that he had to narrow down where this guy must be.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Text in "**" is their thoughts. Not spoken out loud)

"Oh! Look at this! Sanji ouji-sama, you look gleaming in this wedding suit!"  
Sanji didn't respond. He just stood at the dias which was more like his execution platform, and looked at the girl in front of him.  
The vows were taken and the finally the priest uttered the final words.  
"By the power bestowed upon me by the Almighty God, I pronounce you man and-"  
"Who's this guy called Sanji?!"  
Luffy broke in through the door and yelled out loud.  
"Sanji!"  
Luffy cheered as he noticed the curled eyebrow that Zoro had mentioned.  
"I'm Reiju."  
She informed him regrettably.  
"Sanji is there."  
She pointed at the stage.  
"Oh! Sanji! I'm here to kidnap you!"  
"I don't think it's a good idea to tell me that?"  
"Well, Zoro specifically asked me to mention that on the phone."  
"Oh. So, am I supposed to allow you to kidnap me?"  
"Yes!"  
Luffy cheered.  
"Okay. Here I am."  
Sanji smiled at him.  
"Okay."  
Luffy rushed towards him. He ran through the pitter patter sounds as his bullet proof vest just blocked all assaults.  
"Don't shoot the groom! The wedding isn't official yet!"  
Linlin, the owner of the Charlotte company, ordered.  
Luffy gave him a bullet proof vest which he put on the girl standing in front of him.  
"Can't let a lady get hurt."  
He winked at hurt.  
"Lady?"  
Judge along with his sons and daughters exclaimed.  
"So, let's go?"  
Luffy asked him.  
"Wait."  
Sanji rushed over to his Reiju, the only sibling or family that he cared about.  
"Sanji if you leave now, the old man from Baratié will lose his head."  
"No he won't."  
Sanji said as Luffy hooked him up to the helicopter and they floated away.  
"Contact Mihawk immediately. Tell him to kill the old man."  
Judge roared and panic rose at the wedding.  
Sanji placed Reiju carefully on the roof of the hall.  
"Where's this chivalry from?"  
"It's from the dinosaur ages."  
Sanji replied quoting his damn geezers words who had threatened to chop of Sanji's balls and his own head, if he ever let a woman get hurt.  
"It's farewell, Reiju."  
"Don't let that happiness go!"  
She shouted out loud smiling at him.  
"Reiju"  
He looked back at her waving at him, as a fight between the Charlotte Ltd and Vinsmoke International broke out.  
Luffy pulled him onto the copter and gave him some water.  
"So, when's Zoro coming back?"  
"A few days. He's injured. He's in the hospital."  
"Is he very injured? How long till his recovery?"  
"I don't know the details but doesn't seem as bad. I mean 2-3 days for Zoro is nothing."  
Luffy lied but Sanji knew Zoro could walk it off of it wasn't a serious injury.  
"Why are you lying to me? Tell me the truth. He's injured badly, right?"  
"I said I don't know the details!"  
Luffy raised his hands defensively.  
"Damn, that bastard. I thought he would do something like that."  
"H-Hey, sh-sh-show me y-y-your h-hand."  
"Huh?"  
"That's Chopper."  
Luffy smiled.  
"Oh! Zoro said you were a very talented doctor."  
Sanji smiled at him.  
"Being complimented like that... Doesn't matter to me one bit! You jerk!"  
Chopper tried with an obvious elated face and tone of voice.  
"Show me your hand, Sanji."  
Chopper took his bleeding arm into his hand.  
"You made Zoro's lunch that day!"  
Luffy exclaimed suddenly.  
"Yeah. I did."  
"But why did you make it vegetarian?"  
"Vegetarian? I put a lobster in it! What do you mean vegetarian?"  
"Zoro told me it was vegetarian!"  
"He probably didn't want to share. I'll make you a different one some day."  
Sanji smiled at him as Chopper tended to his wounds.  
"But you'll charge me. I don't have money!"  
Luffy ruffled his hair in frustration.  
"No. It's okay! I won't charge you."  
Sanji smiled.  
"No! Zoro said only Nami can make me free lunches, and you can make free lunches only for Zoro."  
Luffy whined.  
"Hein? Why? And you know, Nami-san?"  
"Yeah. Nami is my girlfriend."  
"Hein?! Nami-san is your girlfriend?!"  
"Yeah and only she can make free lunch for me, but Nami will never make free lunch for me!"  
"Why?"  
"Nami loves only two things, Money and tangerines."  
Luffy shrugged.  
"That's true."  
Franky laughed from the pilot seat.  
"Are we there yet, Franky?"  
"Just a few minutes more. We'll be SUPER there."  
"Okay."  
"Luffy, does that mean you know that Long Nose guy as well?"  
"Usopp! Ofcourse! You know Usopp?"  
"He came into my restaurant the other day along with Nami-san and Zoro."  
"Do you have good food? Can I come to your restaurant as well?"  
"Ofcourse you can Chopper!"  
"Really?"  
"But it must be expensive."  
"It's not. I'll make sure it's not expensive."  
"Yay! Thank you! Sanji! You're amazing!"  
Chopper chirped and tied the bandage over the wound.  
"It will heal soon enough."  
"We're landing."  
Franky announced out loud.  
The helicopter landed, Luffy got everyone off safely and Franky took the helicopter back to it's heliport.  
"So, Mr. Blackleg Sanji, I would like to know how you were involved in this case."  
"I'm sorry, but I would like to talk to Zoro about this. It's a little personal. I'm not comfortable."  
"Oh, ofcourse. His work is always on-point in contrast to his attitude."  
The policeman dismissed the meeting for now until Zoro returned.


	10. Chapter 9

"Do you what happened after that, Sanji-kun?"  
"What happened, Nami-san?"  
"Carrot jumped and she almost got into a fight with the rabbit."  
Nami laughed as she scrolled through pictures on her phone, but Sanji didn't seem to be paying attention.  
"Sanji-kun, this is Zoro. I'm not saying you shouldn't worry... Actually, that's exactly what I'm saying. Don't worry."  
"Yes! If that's what Nami-san says!"  
He swirled around happily even cheering her up a little bit.  
"You're late, Shit Cook."  
A familiar voice echoed as Sanji neared his café.  
"Huh?"  
Sanji spotted a familiar to him but standing out in public head full of emerald green hair, with a muscular body in a policeman uniform.  
"That's my line, you shitty Marimo-head."  
"So, when am I getting my feast?"  
"When you can eat all that you can."  
Sanji answered but he noticed something weird.  
"Moss-head, look here."  
"Aren't we supposed to go that way?"  
Zoro turned away from him.  
"What are you hiding?"  
"Hiding? Why would I hide anything from you?"  
"Then look at me."  
Sanji stepped towards me.  
"What's with this nonsense, Cook?!"  
Zoro said annoyed his back still turned to Sanji.  
Sanji held his shoulder and forcefully turned him around.  
"Z-Zoro!"  
Sanji looked aghast at the scar across his left eye.  
"Cook, listen. This is-"  
"How long exactly did you think you could keep that hidden from me?"  
Sanji looked at him and cocked an eyebrow and gave him a sigh followed by a confident smirk.  
"Well... I hadn't thought that far. It was too troublesome."  
Zoro admitted.  
"Zoro! What happened to you?!"  
Nami exclaimed.  
"Oh, Nami. Nothing."  
He just acknowledged her presence and all of them entered the café.  
"I thought you'd be here, Zoro."  
Usopp winked at him.  
"Shut up, Long Nose."  
Zoro glared at him.  
"O-Oi! Zoro! Your eye!"  
"Yes. I know. It's my eye."  
Zoro rolled his right eye.  
"ZORO!!!!"  
Chopper clung to him bawling his eyes out.  
"Do you want to kill me, Chopper?"  
Zoro finally was able to breath as the boy let go.  
"Why are you not eating anything, Zoro?"  
Nami asked him.  
"Because the Cook made a deal with me and I've done my part. So, it's his turn to keep his promise."  
His eyes locked onto the chef as he answered Nami's question.  
"Hmm. Okay. Well, thank you for the meal Sanji-kun. I should be leaving now."  
"It's still early, Nami-san!"  
Sanji tried his best to sound dejected as Nami was leaving.  
"I'm a woman Sanji-kun. It's not early for me. In this country, staying out late could mean getting murdered for women."  
She laughed.  
"Usopp drop me off."  
"Hein, why do I have to?!"  
"Chopper, let's go."  
"Yeah. Okay."  
Chopper jumped and left along with Usopp and Nami.  
"We'll meet again! Zoro! Sanji!"  
Chopper waved as he left to which both of them just smiled.  
"It's 7. Time to close the café for today."  
Sanji looked at Zoro sitting on the chair.  
"Well, then close it."  
Sanji went and changed the open plate outside the wooden door to a closed one while Zoro sat on the table.  
"The cafe is closed. Get out."  
Sanji stood in front of him.  
"I don't want to."  
"Huh? What's that?"  
"Something I want is still here."  
Zoro pulled the blond onto himself. Zoro lay there on the table and the chef on him, their eyes locked and lips just itching to meet each other.  
"This isn't the place, Marimo-man."  
Sanji got up and pulled Zoro up as well.  
"Let's go home, Shitty Marimo."  
"You sure have a lot of tantrums, Shit Cook."  
Zoro pushed himself up and his face towards the chef's.  
"I just said we'll go home."  
Sanji covered his mouth before Zoro could kiss him.  
"Mattaka. You're so high maintenance, Shit Cook."  
"Oh? You say it like you don't like it."  
Sanji smirked at him and moved to the kitchen. He put everything back in its place, turned off the lights and returned to the tables. He looked at it one more time before turning around and leaving. He checked his phone, wallet and keys before locking the door. Once he had made sure of everything, the closed the shutters and turned to Zoro.  
"Would've been easier if we just did it in there."  
Zoro complained nonchalantly.  
"It's a sacred place, Marimo. You can't just defile it like that."  
"Huh? What's with that?"  
"Like you'd ever understand."  
They made snarky comments at each other, growling, making faces and calling each other names, but their fingers laced tightly into each other told a different story. They took the subway and were walking the rest of the way when Zoro thought he had a great idea.  
"Whoa! Whoa! What are you-"  
Zoro pushed Sanji against the wall of an alley holding down both his hands against the wall. Before he could even comprehend or react to any of this, he was met with a familiar feeling, characterized by a multifold of the intensity.  
Sanji's eyes closed taking in the feeling of Zoro against himself. This wasn't the way Zoro normally kissed Sanji. It was more... more intense, more rampageous, more desperate.  
Zoro's wasn't just asking for more now, he was just taking it. He didn't want to wait and he wasn't going to, because he was Roronoa Zoro; the Roronoa Zoro who had just been waiting to get back to his chef and ravage him with all his might.  
Zoro parted from him, breathless and panting and tired and happy; the happiest he had been in that short span of time.  
Zoro's hands lingered on Sanji's skin under his shirt. He looked up at the blond who also couldn't let go off of the policeman's body.  
Sanji was every bit as deadly as Zoro when it came to this aspect. His hands touched the verdant's face. Sanji just grabbed his collar pulling him back into himself returning the favour twice...thrice... four times over.  
He bit the policeman's lower lip just to make sure it was real, that Zoro was really here, in front of him.  
"Ow."  
"So, you are real, huh?"  
Sanji simpered stealing a glance at the policeman.  
"Ofcourse, you idiot."  
"Shut up, jerk."  
"You're the one who hurt me! Jackass!"  
"Who's idea was it to suddenly attack me? Dumbass?"  
"Like you didn't want me to do that!"  
"We're going home anyway."  
"You talk like it bothered you."  
"Because it bothered me! You just suddenly were all in my face and..."  
A rosiness appeared on Sanji's cheeks as he tried to counter Zoro's argument, but just ended up not-so-secretly smiling.  
"Let's get home quick. Damn, I'm hungry. You'd better make good food for me, Shit Cook."  
"Don't worry, I intend to get rid of that name once and forever today, Shitty Marimo."  
"You have saké as well, don't you?"  
"You'll get everything you want until you're completely satisfied, Moss-head."  
Sanji smiled at him innocently. Zoro looked at him and he instantly knew what and why he had missed it so much.  
Sanji hadn't showed him any unrequired concern as if he'd never gotten a scar before. He had placed any unnecessary questions before him or even treated it like something grave had happened, just like how Zoro wanted it to be— just another trophy in his collection.  
"Don't want you getting lost when we're almost there, Moss-head."  
Sanji laughed at him as he held Zoro's hand in his.  
"Don't want to miss out on actually good food."  
Zoro held tighter giving him a smirk.  
They both reached Sanji's house and this time Zoro made sure to put his shoes near the shoe rack.  
"I'll take a bath."  
Zoro said and went towards the bathroom.  
Sanji washed his hands and immediately started preparing for the banquet that Zoro seemed so excited about.  
Zoro stepped out of the bathroom, still steaming of the hot water and looked at the table.  
"How long was I in there?"  
Zoro looked at the table which was empty before he went and now just displayed a full array of every dish he had ever dreamed of.  
"Not a long time, about 20 minutes I guess."  
Sanji said as he continued to decorate and place garnishings over certain of his dishes.  
"Damn Cook, you really went all out."  
"I told you."  
Sanji smiled at Zoro with a completely victorious smile on his face.  
"Tuna and vegetable nori rolls with salmon roe. Miso soup with prawns, tofu and udon noodles. Teriyaki salmon fillets. Chicken and vegetable yakitori. Wombok salad with sesame dressing. Rice, ofcourse, and for desert we have green tea custards with fruit in lemon syrup."  
Sanji proudly presented the incomparably scrumptious, elaborate and cherry-picked feast that he had especially created for the moss-headed policeman.  
Zoro just looked at the table stunned at everything that the chef had done within the 20 minutes that Zoro wasn't there.  
This wholly generous feast was just for him, just because he had returned alive not even unhurt, just alive. Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. He just blinked looking at the table and pinched himself making sure he wasn't dreaming.  
Sanji slowly settled him down in his chair and took his seat in front of Zoro.  
"There's seconds if you want."  
"I-Ittadakimasu"  
Zoro joined his hands and picked up the bowl of miso soup in his hands. As soon as he the soup touched his tongue, he was defeated. The soup was much more than perfect. He was already hit with a tsunami of taste that he had never tasted before and this was just the soup. He put the bowl down, separated his chopsticks and picked one of the nori rolls.  
Each and every time Zoro partook something, he was hit in the face like a truck with the perfection, deliciousness, flavour, texture and everything the food had to offer. It wasn't the food Sanji usually cooked at his café, it was special. It tasted like he had been resurrected from the dead. Sanji's food tasted like life. It touched his heart to get to his every shred of existence to bloom in him like Christmas roses from underneath a thick layer of snow.  
Sanji watched the face of the policeman go from eyes wide in disbelief to mouth upturned with bliss to eyes closed and a satisfied smile of contentment. Zoro had been groaning every time he put a new dish in his mouth, which relaxed the chef a little. Looking at Zoro elated like that because of his food, made the blond's purpose come to fruition.  
"Okawari!"  
Zoro called out unconsciously speaking in Japanese, but Sanji understood and refilled the rice for him. By the time the policeman was satisfied, he had taken second helpings of almost every dish twice with 3 bowls of rice and miso soup.  
"Gouchisousama"  
Zoro joined his hands ending his meal.  
"Osomatsusama"  
Sanji grinned at him proudly.  
"Since when do you speak Japanese, huh?"  
"If I've to work at the All Blue, I'll have to deal with and greet all kinds of customers, right?"  
Sanji said as he picked up and put all the plates one into another and put them in the sink.  
He came back to the table with a saké bottle along with a tokkuri and sakazuki set.  
"Hmm. Try."  
Sanji poured him some from the tokkuri into the sakazuki.  
"Cook! This is aged saké!"  
Zoro exclaimed as he drank it.  
"Bingo."  
Sanji smiled.  
"Atleast a year and a half... More towards 2 years."  
"Bingo. 2 years it is."  
Sanji never got tired of looking at Zoro's amazed face. No matter how much the verdant tried to play tough with Sanji, he could see how much of child Zoro was on the inside.  
"This must be expensive!"  
Zoro looked at him.  
"I got it for free."  
Sanji winked at him.  
"How?"  
"Your small stall grandpa got impressed."  
Sanji settled down in front of him.  
The dinner and feast was done and so was finishing the saké bottle.  
"Now, say those three magical words that my ears are ready to listen to."  
"I love you?"  
Zoro tried, but Sanji's face only fell into disappointment.  
"I... have lost."  
Zoro hung his head, still smiling and Sanji cheered around the house. He stretched and fell flat on the ground.  
"Shiawase."  
He said and nothing that Zoro could ever do now would wipe off that triumphant toothy grin that Sanji had on his face.  
"Or was it 'je me regal' ?"  
"Huh?"  
Sanji frantically sat up in his spot.  
"Say that again. Wh-What did you say, Marimo-head?"  
"Je me regal."  
"When did you start speaking French, dumbass Marimo?"  
"Since you started speaking Japanese, jackass Cook."  
Zoro smirked.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Text in "**" is their thoughts. Not spoken out loud.)

"So, when are we getting to the next part of the wager?"  
Zoro crawled towards the chef like a crouching tiger ready to pounce on him.  
"What exactly are you referring to?"  
Sanji's eyebrow twitched as a mischievous smile appeared on his face.  
"You know, the part where I can do whatever I want with you and you will oblige without complaint."  
"Was there a part like that? I don't think so."  
Sanji playfully looked into oblivion pretending to try and remember it.  
"You said-"  
Zoro whispered into Sanji's ears as he joined Sanji who sat on the floor.  
"-you would let me do-"  
He played with Sanji's soft silky hair.  
"-whatever I want-"  
His face closed in to Sanji's ear as he sat behind him.  
"-to you and you-"  
He slowly unbuttoned Sanji's shirt without him realizing.  
"-will do whatever I want-"  
He slowly slid off the blond's shirt off his shoulder.  
"-you to do to me-"  
He teased the chef's chest softly and flimsily.  
"-without complaint."  
Zoro ended.  
Zoro landed a floaty and sultry kiss on the chef's pale shoulder. Sanji fluttered a little at the policeman's touch.  
Zoro held Sanji's hand and folded all his fingers except two.  
"The taste is still lingering, Cook."  
He took Sanji's hand and made him lick it. He made Sanji unbutton and unzip his pants himself, slide off his boxers and slowly curled the chef's fingers around his own member that stood proud and tall. He guided Sanji's hand's motions.  
"C-Close... F-f-faster..."  
Sanji tried his best but Zoro just wanted to things like he wanted and he wouldn't compromise with anything today.  
Zoro stopped Sanji's hand and took it off.  
"Wh-Why? I was so close."  
"Don't ask questions."  
Zoro covered his mouth.  
He took Sanji's hand and reached further back. He made sure Sanji felt the creased and scrunched up skin.  
"I have something for you, Stupid Cook."  
Zoro brought out a bottle of lube from his pocket and slowly poured it on Sanji's fingers. He smeared it and resumed what he was doing before.  
He slowly slid in Sanji's and his own finger.  
"Found it."  
He beamed as Sanji twitched just a little and tried to let out a moan. Zoro slowly nibbled on his shoulder, then moved on to licking his ear.  
"Do you want it? Shit Cook?"  
Zoro asked him grabbing his face.  
"Y-yeah.."  
Sanji managed as Zoro hadn't stopped his and Sanji's hand from moving from before.  
"What's the magic word?"  
He violently tugged on to nape of his neck turning his face around half way.  
"P-P... Please."  
He said, his voice high and littered with blissful moans.  
"Great."  
Zoro used the hand on the mouth to grab his wallet and take out one of his little squares.  
He pushed down his pants, bit off the wrapper and slid it over his own erection that he has gotten because of all the blonds' actions.  
He pushed Sanji down, pressed his head against the floor and thrusted himself in suddenly.  
He didn't even need a lot of time to taste the felicity of his actions. Zoro had a triumphant smile on his face and Sanji just leaned back on him as he was tired.  
"Don't get tired just yet, Shit Cook. We have to go all night."  
"Hein?!"  
Sanji's eyes widened in horror as he looked at the policeman chuckling.  
"Oh, shut up."  
Sanji just pinched his nose and pulled on it because that's all he could reach in the minimum effort. This successfully caused Zoro to wince.  
"I can't believe you just did it on the floor, you perverted Marimo."  
"Don't worry, Ero-cook. I'll do it every other place that you want me to, as well."  
"Oh, shut up."  
Sanji turned around to face the policeman.  
"So, what do you want me to do, now? Shitty Marimo?"  
Sanji showered kisses from his neck downwards.  
"You're incharge, officer."  
He sleazily unbuttoned the top three on Zoro's shirt and touched his ches-  
"Hmm?"  
"Wh-what?"  
Zoro asked as Sanji's hand stopped at a very peculiar place on Zoro's chest. Sanji yanked open Zoro's shirt forcefully.  
"Z-Z-Zoro... This... Wh-How? I mean..."  
Sanji just stared at the thick prominent stitches running across his entire chest diagonally. Sanji ran his fingers slightly over the scar looking at it once and then turned up to look at Zoro.  
"Mihawk was more of a challenge than I thought."  
He shrugged, scratching the back of his head.  
Sanji just stared in awe of the trifling response. Just how was it possible that he could care this little about his own body, almost like it wasn't relevant to him at all. This was probably the reason Chopper was so frantic when Zoro came back.  
Sanji just looked at him with a face that wasn't comprehensible to Zoro. It wasn't anger that Zoro had hurt himself and chosen to walk it off, it wasn't fear imagining how Zoro would've felt. What was the face the chef was making?  
"Y-you..."  
Sanji knew from the very beginning that Zoro was going to do something like that. Sanji knew that this absolute bull of a man who just charged straight towards his goal without a care for anything else, was coming back with an indelible mark that would always remind them of this incident. Sanji just didn't expect Zoro to go this far with it. He was surprised how this could've healed in just 2-3 days.  
"I'm glad you're okay."  
Sanji put his arms around his neck wrapping into a warm, boisterous and surprisingly affectionate hug.  
Zoro had never gotten this kind of a response to any scar that he had recieved before. Luffy didn't seem to care as much, Nami only yelled at him, Chopper ran around him with bandages and Usopp had just given up on him.  
Sanji didn't diminish his effort by saying that it was unnecessary, he didn't insult his resolve to do no matter what it takes to achieve his goals, he didn't show excessive worry about his injuries trusting that Zoro could handle them.  
Sanji was just glad that Zoro had come back with all his limbs in place. He didn't want to make Zoro feel uncomfortable or insulted or mocked for his efforts in anyway. Sanji couldn't deny that he was worried. He had been worried since the time Luffy told him Zoro wasn't gonna come back for another few days. Seeing Zoro in front of him, smirking and smiling in all his glory just made all of that anticipation worthwhile.  
Zoro returned the hug with all his gentleness.  
"Oi, Cook."  
"Hmm?"  
"Thanks."  
"Thanks for what?"  
Sanji raised a questioning eyebrow facing the policeman.  
"For existing."  
Zoro kissed him dearly, expressing all the gratitude that he couldn't in words, letting the chef know how much Zoro treasured him. Sanji just looked at him and smiled as Zoro caressed his face, closing his eyes at the soft touch from the rock solid hands.  
"They're not symmetric then?"  
Zoro said as he raised the locks of hair that always covered one of his eyes. Sanji just chuckled and shrugged giving him the 'it-is-what-it-is' look.  
"What would you do, Stupid Cook, if I hadn't made the first move?"  
"You hadn't made the first move?"  
"Like for example, today if after dinner and saké I would've just sat there what would you have done."  
"Hmm. Would you like an explanation or a demonstration?"  
"I... am not so good with words."  
Zoro gave him a sly smile.  
Sanji stood up, adjusted his pants, put on his jacket and tie and connected his phone to the speaker.  
Zoro stood up and rebuckled his belt again and looked at the blond, perplexed.  
Zoro just stood there as Sanji folded his foldable table back in, moved the couch all the way back to the wall and made the centre clear. He dimmed the lights and adjuster their colour to a beautiful reddish pink and played Perfect by Ed Sheeran, which was a song Zoro had never ever listened to before.  
"I found a love... For me."  
He lip-synced with the song.  
He took Zoro's hand and pulled him into the centre. He put his hands on Zoro's waist and put Zoro's on his shoulder, as he swayed slowly and steadily with their foreheads touching each other ever so slightly.  
As the song slowly faded out, Sanji looked a Zoro who he was holding in his arms at his shoulder and waist like a delicate and chaste maiden.  
Even the dimmed light couldn't drown out the vibrant blush that painted Zoro's cheeks.  
Sanji kissed him, slowly and softly, not rushing at all, just a gentle tranquil feeling of ease that caused all his thoughts, worries, fears fade away and be still like a ponds surface.  
Zoro's beastiality, his rush to do things, his constant agitation for action had all come to a standstill. He was just there, in the moment, living it as it came.  
Zoro's eyes remained closed just persisting on the beautiful feeling of being loved for no reason at all. Sanji looked at the smile that appeared on the verdant's lips as he stood Zoro upright again.  
"And I haven't even done anything yet."  
Sanji whispered to Zoro as they stood in front of each other.  
"Shut up."  
Zoro pushed him lightly, and moved forward to hide his face. Sanji smiled at how that man could also be shy sometimes, and went to the kitchen.  
He put his jacket on the back of chair, rolled his sleeves, turned on the tap in the sink and started washing the dishes.  
"What are you doing, Shit Cook?"  
"Dishes."  
He yelled back from the kitchen.  
Zoro stood beside him and grabbed the cloth that hung nearby assuming it was for the dishes.  
Sanji handed him the plate, Zoro took it and wiped it and placed them in the rack that already had a few plates in it.  
"I...uh..."  
Sanji began.  
"Hmm?"  
"I was actually really worried..."  
"About what?"  
"About who was going to get murdered in my place."  
"Huh?"  
"About you! Obviously dumbass Marimo!"  
"You had so many other things to worry about, Jackass Cook!"  
"Oh yeah, really? Like what?"  
"Like being alive and coming back!"  
"You should've thought that about yourself, Moss-head monster."  
"I told you it's not new for me, nosebleed cook!"  
"Well it was new for me, you lost policeman!"  
"That's why you should've worried more about yourself, you idiotic cook!"  
"I didn't need to worry about myself, stupid policeman!"  
"Hein?! What are you trying to say, Ero-cook!"  
Zoro yelled out loudly.  
"I'm saying I trust you with my life!"  
Sanji yelled out louder.  
"That's why even I wasn't worried about you!"  
"Are you saying you didn't care?! You two bit lost policeman!"  
"I said I knew you could hold out on your own to give me the maximum amount of time! You jackass Ero-cook!"  
They both panted from all the yelling that they had just done and just looked at each others faces.  
They smirked at each other which soon turned into a smile and then it into a blatant loud and frank laugh for both of them, still holding the dishes in their hands.  
"You're such a goofball, Moss-head."  
Sanji laughed.  
"You're no different, Curly-brow."  
Zoro laughed as well.  
"Let's go now. The dishes are done."  
Sanji shut off the tap and went ahead to his bedroom. Zoro quickly hung the towel where it was and sneaked behind him.  
Sanji entered the room and put his hands up stretching his entire body from tip toes to tips of the hair.  
"UNGUARDED!"  
Zoro exclaimed as he tackled Sanji and both of them fell on the bed. Zoro burst out laughing at the cook's angry face.  
"Be prepared, Marimo. I won't let this one slide."  
Sanji turned around to face the Zoro that now laid on him.  
"Ow."  
Small splatters of blood seeped through Zoro's scar and dripped on Sanji's face.  
"Zoro! Why would you?! Taaka!"  
Sanji immediately sat him up and took off the shirt that now already had bloodstains on the back.  
He slowly dabbed the blood from the scar as Zoro sat there.  
"This is probably why Chopper was so worried."  
Sanji scolded him.  
"I know you're always jumping this line of life and death, but can't you just take a break sometimes? Dammit."  
His head nodded as he wiped the blood annoyed and sighing.  
"Don't you dare do something of this sort again or I'm gonna fillet you! Got it?"  
Sanji glared at him.  
"Yes. Sorry. Won't do that again."  
Zoro reluctantly agreed wincing from the pain.  
"Don't wear that tight shirt for now. Keep it open."  
Sanji instructed him as he moved to throw his shirt into the laundry.  
"You're too reckless for your own good, Shitty Marimo."  
Sanji said.  
*"That's why I'm going to stay with you."*  
Sanji did not say.


End file.
